Harry's new path
by Amylou11987
Summary: when Harry and the Dursley's go to new York and there holidays Harry meets a young girl that will change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.**

**Chapter 1**

It had started off as any normal summer would do for one Harry Potter who was a fourth year. Though there was one thing that wasn't normal about this fourth year and that was that Harry Potter was a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Boy get up and quick!!" shouted Aunt Petunia though the door, to Harry who was lying on his bed half awake, she sounded like a banshee with all of her screeching.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" said a groggy Harry, he slowly sat up and pulled himself so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Outside, when Petunia had heard enough to know that Harry wasn't just going to go back to sleep she walked away and back down the stairs.

A few minutes latter, Harry exited his room, the clothes that he was currently wearing was his cousins hand-me-down's which was a 'few' sizes to big for him.　

"BOY GET IN HERE!" shouted Uncle Vernon as Harry had just started to go down the stairs.

"Yes uncle Vernon " said Harry as he came to the bottom of the stairs and turned around to go into the kitchen, past his old 'bedroom'.

As Harry entered the kitchen he felt a hand connect with the back of his head which caused Harry to stumble and fall.

"What did you say boy" said Vernon his purple face leering at Harry.

"I said yes sir" said Harry with his eyes to the floor, remembering the rules that he had been set. His 'Uncle' didn't like the fact that they was related and as such made him call Vernon 'sir' instead.

"Good" spat Vernon angrily at Harry, he was glad that the brat seemed to be finally learning his place after so long.

Harry walked over to the kitchen counter and started to do his normal chores that was until Vernon place a fat hand harshly on Harry's shoulder and spoke to him in a warning tone that promised pain and suffering if he didn't do as told.

"Now you listen to me boy where going on holiday and since Miss Figg has had to go and see her sister where having to take you with us," said Vernon with a sneer of disgust at even just the idea.

"Really?" Harry asked as normally as he could but he was jumping inside he had never had a holiday and at moment he didn't care if he was with the Dursleys.

"Yes now go and pack we leave in an hour," said Petunia as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay," Harry said as he tried to walk calmly out of the kitchen and ignoring his aunt's tone of voice that spoke volumes of her 'dislike' for Harry.

An hour later the Dursleys and Harry where on the way to the airport, even Dudley wasn't to happy about Harry being with them.

"Mum do we have to bring _it,_ I don't want him here," wined Dudley like a spoilt brat trying to get his own way.

"I'm sorry Dudd-kins but there's no one to look after _it_ and I will not leave him home alone there wouldn't be a house to go back to," Petunia all but cooed at her son as you might of done to a very young baby.

"Don't worry Dudley we'll just leave _it_ in the hotel when we go anywhere they can deal with his freakishness," said Vernon in understanding that they didn't want that freak of a boy to spoil there holiday.

"Okay," Dudley said with a few fake tears (hoping for an extra treat) he knew he was not going to win this one.

They then arrived at the airport and began there joinery. A couple hours later and one hell of a plane ride the Dudley's and Harry where in Americana .

"Now come on we need to get ready Petunia, Dudley, we have to go to dinner with some people who are interested in buying some drills," called Vernon from the bathroom, they had arrived in a penthouse suit not long ago.

"What about the boy," spat Petunia, not wanting that boy to come with them or even be known that they were related in any way.

"He can stay in the apartment," said Vernon without even acknowledging Harry's presence in the room as he exited the bathroom.

"Good now we best get ready or we'll be late," said Petunia in a sickly sweet voice making Harry almost flinch at the sweet sound.

Half an hour later the Dudley's where ready for there dinner/meeting and where just getting ready to go when Vernon decided to just make sure Harry knew that he was not aloud to leave the room.

"Boy if I find out you have left this apartment for what ever reason I will make you regret it for the rest of your life do I make my self clear!" spat Vernon with his nose almost touching Harry's as his face went purple.

"Yes sir, I understand sir," said Harry quickly as not to anger his relatives any, Harry knew that if he was lucky he might get free run of the apartment they where in, Dursley free.

What the Dursleys or Harry didn't realize was that there was a girl of about 14 going on 15 stood just out side there door listing to everything that was going on.

"We best go Vernon , just leave the boy," said Petunia with her nose in the air as if Harry was some sort of disgusting animal or illness.

"Your right my dear lets be off," said Vernon and he joined his wife as they walked out of the door but Dudley had other ideas.

"I'll be with you in a sec mum" shouted Dudley as he went back in the apartment walked up to Harry and give him a couple of good smacks.

"See ya later you freak," spat Dudley as he left to go join his parents as Harry tried to catch his breath.

After about ten minutes after the Dursleys had left, Harry deiced he better clean him self up and see what damage Dudley had done to him.

As Harry was about to enter the bathroom to check the mirror there was a knock at the door.

Curios to see who it was Harry opened the door

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Harry with his hand on the pocket in his trousers leg that hides his wand. He had managed to keep it this year without the Dursleys knowledge.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering if you where all right. I saw what happened earlier," said a nervous young girl

"Thank you but I'm okay," said Harry with a smile. As he looked at the girl he noticed that she was about 5 foot with long black hair and cool grey eyes like a storm.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me I'm Paige Frost," said Paige in embarrassment.

"I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you," said Harry while sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you to Harry," said Paige but was cut off by a bellowing voice.

"BOY WHAT DID I TELL YOU," shouted Vernon , it seems like the Dursleys had come back early.

"Oh great, you best go he in a really bad mood and he might hurt you," said Harry in a panic as he tried to get Paige to leave, he didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here with that thing, come on," said Paige as she grab Harry's and they started to run away from the angry Vernon .

"BOY IF YOU DONT GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WILL NOT BE WELCOME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!" bellowed Vernon in pure anger and hatred.

As Harry and Paige entered another apartment, Paige turned and yelled with the door half way shut: "That's fine Harry can stay with me I will not leave him with a wale like you," she then slammed her door shut and bolted it too so nothing could come in.

"You didn't have to do that you know he going to kill me later," said Harry sadly, looking at the floor after the door had been slammed shut.

"Harry, look I meant what I said you can stay with me," said Paige while walking past him and grabbing her suitcase that was lying on the nearby table.

"Look I'm sorry I can stay with you what about school?" asked Harry, he didn't want to get this girl into anymore trouble then they where already in.

"Harry we are both going to the same school," said Paige while grabbing another bag and putting some more stuff in it.

"What you can be going to my school it's an all male school!" said Harry as he tried to get her to believe the lies that his uncle had told people about him.

"Harry look I'm a witch so we will both be going to Hogwarts in September," said Paige as she stopped what she was doing a turned around to look at Harry.

"Really you're a witch!" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes now come on and lets go before the wale deices he wants to player boxer," said Paige as she gathered everything that she had been packing together.

"Okay but how do I know you're not a death eater or a death eater's kid!" Harry said suddenly making Paige sigh and almost drop the bags that she was carrying.

"Harry I swear on my magic I am not a death eater or a death eaters kid, happy now?" said Paige with a hint of anger at Harry for making them waste so much time.

'Much thank you," said Harry, he felt a bit foolish for asking but he did feel better now that he had asked.

"Okay let's go," said Paige as she and Harry grabbed the bags and suitcases.

Okay please tell me what you think carry on or leave it please R+R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey where are we going anyway?" asked Harry as he helped Paige with the luggage.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't tell you where we are going! We are going to my home away from the whale that is just down the corridor," said Paige while grabbing the rest of her stuff with Harry's help.

"Here let me help you with them," said Harry as he took some more luggage, he wanted to get away from his uncle.

"Uh thanks Harry, come on lets go," said Paige while getting a handful of floo powder out of a pot on the mantelpiece.

"Your welcome Paige," said Harry, all of a sudden the door was blown off the hinges.

Harry and Paige turned to see what was going on, Harry's uncle couldn't of gotten in yet, could he? No, it was worse, there in the door way stood two Death Eaters.

"Shit! Paige come on quickly," said Harry while grabbing Paige's wrist and making her drop the floo powder and they then stepped into the flames with everything.

"There's the boy get him quickly!" called one of the death eaters as they quickly walked up to them.

"Flipendo," yelled one of the death eaters at Harry and Paige.

"Frost manner!" Paige said at the same time.

The jinx just missed Harry by and inch the floo was too quick the two death eaters knew what was going to happen to them when they reported back to Voldermort.

"We must leave now before those stupid muggles start poking there noses around where they don't belong," said the other death eaters.

"Yes, we must but let's just make sure we leave no trace of what happened here, Incendio" said the other death eater.

　"Very good," said the other death eater as the flames meet some near by curtains.

The death eaters left two small pops as the fire started to grow and set the fire alarms off

**(With Harry and Paige)**

A couple minutes latter and one bumpy floo ride later Paige and Harry came stumbling out of a fire place in to a rather large living room.

"Harry are you all right" said Paige while helping Harry up after she had dropped all the luggage on the floor.

"Yeah but I lost my glasses some where," said Harry, squinting as he tried to find his glasses on the floor.

"Umm ah, here they are Harry! Oh the broke!" said Paige as she picked Harry's broken glasses up off of the floor.

"Great! I hate it when this happens. I'm so glad Hermione taught me this spell, Reparo" Harry while point his wand at his glasses and with the spell his glasses where as good as new.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay Harry! I thought that jinx managed to hit you," said Paige as Harry put his glasses back onto his face.

"No, luckily you managed to floo us just in time, where are we anyway?" asked Harry as he looked around the living room.

"Where at my home Frost manner, I lived here for as long as I can remember," Paige explained to Harry.

"Won't your parents mind you bring a strange Person home with you?" asked Harry, not wanting to intrude on any thing.

"No they won't Harry my parents died when I was about four years old. They where Auror's they where killed by two death eaters," said Paige softly making Harry feel bad.

"I'm sorry Paige, I shouldn't have said anything," Harry apologized, trying to make up for his mistake.

"Harry its okay, I mean it was along time a go, it still hurts but well you know," said Paige with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah I do, so where are we any way," asked Harry, though he did understand what it was like to lose loved ones.

"Oh! Where in America still but just a different part that's all where now in L.A," Paige explained.

"Really! This is so cool but what about school how we get there?" asked Harry as they walked into the room some more and out of the fireplace.

"Don't worry we'll floo to the leaky cauldron a week before school starts," said Paige, it was how she normally went to school.

"Hey Paige, what about my stuff, I mean my trunk and Hedwig there still at the my uncle of a whale's house" said Harry

"I see right we'll have to got to the house and get you stuff before they get back because if there as bad as I saw all the time they might just burn what ever you have left there Harry," said Paige, glad that she had gotten Harry away from those animals of people.

"Yeah, you're right they will burn my stuff and I'm all so worried about Hedwig," said Harry, he didn't want to loses his first real friend.

"Right come on lets get cleaned up and this stuff put up stairs and we go get your stuff," said Paige after thinking of what to do next.

"Thanks Paige, I promise I will pay you back for everything one day," Harry said with a small smile.

"Harry, there's no need, trust me were friends," said Paige while picking up her case and taking it up the stairs.

"Okay, hey wait I don't even know where my room is?!" shouted Harry at Paige who was already half way up the stairs.

"Come on slow coach and I will tell you where you bedroom is," called Paige from the top of the stairs.

"Okay and Paige thanks again for everything your doing for me," said Harry in a quite voice, though Paige did hear him.

"Okay you're very welcome Harry and shall we go and get the rest of your stuff?" asked Paige as Harry came to stand next to her, on the top of the stairs.

A couple turns and one very big hot dook

"So what do to want to do now then Harry" asked Paige while flopping on Harry's bed

"At the moment to be honestly I am not to sure but there's one thing I do know that I want to do" said Harry with an far away look on his face

"What that then Harry" said Paige while sitting up

"i just wanted to make sure the world is safe for the people of the wizarding world and my family and friends" said Harry

Hope your all enjoying the story please R+R and thanks to my wonderful beta yugiyami23


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

Chapter 3

Paige and Harry where currently sat in Harry new bedroom which was straight across from Paige's room. The room was a cream color but Paige said he could decorate it how he wanted to at a later date.

"So Harry where dose the whale and his family live then," said Paige in disgust at just the mention of Harry's relatives.

"They live at number 4 privet drive in Surrey ," said Harry with the same amount of disgust in his voice that Paige had spoken with.

"Umm I see, we'll have to floo to the Leaky Caldron and then catch the knight bus to the whale's house," said Paige while she planed out there route.

"Yeah we should do it soon through because if those Death Eaters caused a ruckus at the hotel then people are going to start asking questions," said Harry, wondering if this could mean that muggles was about to get involved with the war, though a few well placed memory charms could do wonder's.

"That's true and if they find out you where there then they will start looking for you as well," said Paige, understanding what Harry meant.

"Yeah and I know for a fact the will try and send me back to the whale's house too," said Harry in an icy tone which made Paige wonder if Harry's relatives had done more to Harry then she had originally thought they had done.

"Right! First to Privet Drive and the to Gringotts and then to we are off to London ," said Paige while ticking places off on her fingers.

'Wait! What why do you want to go to London for?" asked a surprised Harry, what did a witch want in muggle London ?

"Umm because you need some new clothes for a start," said Paige while looking at Harry's clothes and what was in his suitcase (it was open); Paige thought that a shopping spree was in order for Harry.

"Yeah you do have a point there," said Harry in a sheepish way when he realized that Paige DID have a point. Beside's his school things, all he had was Dudley 's old stuff.

"Come on lets get going they sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go shopping," said Paige as they got off the bed and walked to the fireplace.

"Okay" said Harry while grabbing some floo powder and throwing it in to the fire.

"Okay let's go," said Paige while they both stepped in to the fire and Harry called out the name of there first destination.

"The Leaky Caldron!" shouted Harry and the both diapered in the green flames.

The Leaky Caldron

A few minutes later Harry and Paige where dusting themselves down in the back room of the Leaky Caldron. Well, Harry was standing while Paige was still on the floor.

"Man, I hate traveling like that. I can wait to able to take apparition lessons," mumbled Paige as she finished dusting herself off.

"Yeah me to hate floo travel," Harry said, agreeing with Paige, give him Buckbeack or his Broomstick any day.

"Come on lets get going shall we have to lot to do today," said Paige in a sing song voice which made Harry burst out laughing at Paige.

"Hey what's so funny Harry?" asked Paige in confusion.

"Its nothing you just look so funny when you did that," said Harry while wiping a fake tear out of his eye.

"Your mean you know that!" said Paige who then stuck out her tongue at Harry who smiled in response.

"Come on lets go shall we?" said Harry while offering Paige his arm.　

"Yes, let's go," said Paige and took Harry's arm and used Harry's arm to pull herself up off of the floor.

"Why do I get the feeling we should start singing where off to see the wonderful wizard of OZ?" whispered Paige while walking through the pub.

"I don't know Paige but if people stare anymore than they are then there eyes might fall out," whispered Harry while taking a look around the room.

At this Paige looked around the pub and saw nearly every person in there where staring at the two of them causing Paige to raise an eye in surprise.

"Oh well who cares let them stare," said Paige in a rather loud voice while opening the door, which made the other people in the pub to start doing what they had been doing before Harry and Paige had entered.

"You're mad you know that," said Harry with a smile at his friend.

"Hey! I'm not mad, I'm just different, that's all," said Paige with a mock anger and in Harry's opinion, looking a lot like Molly Weasley.

"Of course, my mistake, shall we call the knight bus then?" Harry asked with a mock bow one would do to royalty.

"Be my guest Harry," said Paige in a similar mocking fashion to Harry.

Harry then reached in to his pocket and pull out his wand and with a quick glace of left and right to make sure no muggles where watching them he waved his wand out in front of him, a couple of seconds later, the knight bus appeared.

"Hey if it isn't Harry! How you doing buddy? Long time no see," said a young Jamaican man of about 18 or 19 whose head was hanging from the ceiling of the bus drivers area.

"I'm good Earl, how's you?" asked Harry while climbing aboard the bus.

"Hey Harry, how's your friend?" asked Earl when he noticed Paige getting onto the bus.

"I am Paige storm, nice to meet you Earl," said Paige, introducing herself to Harry's friend.

"Same to you Paige so where you two headed?" asked Earl and waited for there destination to be said.

"Privet Drive in Surry please Earl," said Harry as they got there money bags out.

"Okay, that will be six gallons each please," Earl said while the place for money was made available for them.

"Umm I don't have any gallons with me..."said Harry, he was going very Weasley red and was about to get off the Night Bus but was interrupted by Paige.

"Here you go Earl, 12 gallons." said Paige handing over the money to Earl who took it and placed it in the money place.　

"Hey Harry, this is no way be treating your girlfriend mate," said Earl, remembering that it should be the male paying and not the female.

"Oh no Earl Paige isn't my girlfriend and I will pay her back as soon as," said an embarrassed Harry, though he did promise to pay her back as soon as he got to Gringotts.

"Yeah Harry's going to buy me an ice-cream later so we'll be equal," said Paige with a playful smirk on her face.

"That's cool den, here we are Privet Drive you kids have fun now," said Earl as Harry and Paige got off the bus.

"Thank Earl we will," called Paige as the doors closed and the Night Bus disappeared.

"Come on Paige, we can go in around the back there's a hidden key under the mat," said Harry as the walked towards the Dursleys house.

After a few minutes Paige and Harry where stood in the Dursleys kitchen.

"Man this place looks so clean it's unnatural," sad Paige while looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah it is, and I should know they made me clean it everyday while I was not at school," said Harry in a hateful tone.

"Those animals! Come on Harry, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," said Paige while she walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs.

"Same here," agreed Harry while following after Paige.

"My rooms here," said Harry as he pushed open the door which had lots of locks and blots, also much to Paige's shock, there was even a cat flap.

"Right come on, let's grab your stuff and go," said Paige while trying not to notice how bare Harry room was, they would defiantly have to get Harry some more stuff for his room at some point.

"My trunk is already packed," said Harry while walking over to the corner of the room and uncovering a bird's cage.

"Hey there girl did you miss me" said Harry while opening the cage door. Hedwig flew out of the cage and landed on Harry's shoulder and gave him an affection nip on the ear.

"Harry she beautiful! Do you think she'll let me stroke her?" asked Paige as she walked over to Harry and Hedwig.

"She might let you but just be careful, she might be a bit scared of you," said Harry not wanting for Paige to get hurt.

"Hello there Hedwig," said Paige while stroking her softly and calmly.

When Paige finished, Hedwig give her a nip on her finger to show that she liked her and then flew back in to her cage.

"Well thank you Hedwig I like you too, come Harry we best get going," said Paige while grabbing one end Harry's trunk while he got the other.

"Right lets go," said Harry.

I'll leave it there i hope your all enjoying the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

Chapter 4

"Right so we've dropped the Trunk off, now what?" asked Harry while the walked down diagon alley.

They had collected all of Harry's personal belongings and dropped them off at the manor and now they were walking around Diagon Alley.

"We go to Gringotts, what else?" said Paige while rolling her eyes at Harry wandering mind.

"Oh yeah! Come on then slow coach," called Harry while running to towards the bank.

"Hey come back here!" called Paige with a mock anger and with her hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting come on Paige!" called Harry as he stopped half way down the street.

"Your mean you big meanie!" said Paige in a childish voice making Harry laugh.

"Oh hush you and come on it get quite busy in here during the holidays," said Harry between fits of laughter.

"Okay let go then," said Paige while walking up to Harry and then she linked arms with Harry again.

Back at the hotel with the Dursleys:

Just shortly after the fire started, which was quickly put out by hotel staff, Professor Dumbledore Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall searched all over the hotel for any sign of Harry Potter or his Family and when they finally found his family, they was in the hotel bar.

"Ah, Mr. Dursley! There you are, we have been looking for you everywhere," said Dumbledore as they walked over to Harry's family.

"What do you freaks want can't you just leave us alone," said Vernon who had been drinking quiet heavily before the Professor's had turned up.

"All we want to know is where Potter is," sneered Snape at the muggles in his usual way.

"How should I know where the boy is? He left with some girl earlier and he's is not coming back so please leave us alone," said Vernon getting even more angry with having to deal these freaky people. 　

"What do you mean he just left with some girl, why did you stop him!?" asked a shocked McGonagall.

'Why should we care about that freak? He has been trouble since the first day we found him on our door step," spat Vernon .

"Come on Albus, we aren't going to find him here, lets go," said McGonagall as calm as ever.

"You're right Minerva lets go," said Dumbledore with a sigh and they left the hotel with a 'pop'.

Back with Harry and Paige:

"Okay your vault or mine first Harry?" asked Paige as they walked up the steps to the bank.

"What number is your vault Paige?" asked Harry, trying to think which would be the best way to go about.

"Mines 309 what about yours Harry?" asked Paige, understanding what Harry was thinking off.

"Well mines 308 so there next to each other so we can go to our vaults at the same time and we can kill sometime doing like that," said Harry with a smile of relief, this could cut the amount of time down.

"Yeah that's a good idea Harry," said Paige with a nod of understanding.

They then walked into the main area of the bank and looked for a free goblin that could help them.

"Excuse me," called to the nearest goblin, causing the goblin to look up at them.

"Yes, how my I help you today sir/madam?" asked the goblin politely.

"We would like to go to vaults 309 and 308 please," said Paige while pulling something out of her pocket.

"Keys please (they gave him there keys) allow me to introduce my self my name is Griphook this way please," said Griphook as he got down off of his chair behind the stall.

"Thank you Griphook," said Harry getting a nod of a head from the goblin.

"So Griphook if you don't mind me asking what do you have guarding the vaults down here?" asked Paige.

"You're not from around here are you?" Griphook asked Paige while looking Paige up and down as they got into the cart.

"Nope, I'm from the USA so I'm sorry if I offended you," said Paige, as the cart came to a stop.

"You haven't offended me in the sliest madam, its just well we don't get many people asking that question that's all, ah here we are vault 309/308," said Griphook as they arrived at the said vaults.

"Thank you," said Paige as they got out of the cart.

"Thank you we shouldn't be very long," said Harry as he helped Paige get out of the cart.

"It's not a problem I'd rather be down here at the moment," said Griphook with a sigh, muttering the last part so that Harry and Paige didn't hear him.

Harry and Paige went to there own vaults to get what they needed.

Much to her shock, Paige found something in her vault that wasn't there before, it was a gold necklace with a tear drop shaped blue gem on it she decided to ask the Goblins when she got back up if they knew where it came from.

"There we are that should be enough for what I need," said Paige to herself as she stood up and put her money bag safely away.

"HEY YOU COMMING OR WHAT!!" shouted Harry from the door way of her vault, this was because if it wasn't your vault or you didn't have the owner's permission to enter the vault then you would be in BIG trouble.

"YEAH I'M NOW COMMING" Paige shouted back.

A few minutes later they where nearly back to the surface when Paige asked Griphook another question.

"Griphook what did you mean earlier out wanting to be down here more than up there?" said Paige, shocking the goblin as he thought no one had heard him.

"It's just… well its okay…… it doesn't concern you, I'm sorry I should have said anything," said Griphook as they pulled up at the drop off point and with that they went into the main banking hall.

"Right Harry first thing first we need to change some money, and then comes the hard task of shopping," said Paige with a mad look in her eye.

'Oh no! What I have got my self into?' Harry thought to himself as they walked to the exchange counter.

After about ten minutes of waiting in line and people staring at Harry it was finally there turn to be seen.

"Good morning how my I help you?" asked the Goblin from behind the counter.

"Hi, I would like to change some money from wizarding to English muggle money please," said Harry as he passed the Goblin the amount of money that he wished to change into muggle money.

"Of course sir" said the Goblin after a couple of seconds the Goblin had sorted Harry's money out.

"Okay sir you have 5 thousand in muggle money is there anything else," said the Goblin as he gave Harry his money back.

"No thanks, Paige I'll wait for you over there," said Harry while pointing at the cart ride.

"Okay Harry I will be with in you a minute," said Paige as she walked up to the goblin and Harry left.

"How may I help you madam?" asked the Goblin polity.

"The same as my friend please and could you or so tell me who put this in my vault please?" said Paige while showing the Goblin her necklace.

"I do not know but I can look it up and send you an owl when I find out," the Goblin answered as he looked closely at the necklace.

"Okay thank you," said Paige as she took her money, she also had 5 thousand in muggle money. She then left to join Harry.

"Right you, come on, the shop-o-fon beings now!" said Paige while dragging Harry towards the Leaky Caldron while Harry was thinking what on earth he had gotten himself into.

Five hours later, one ice-cream and two hair cuts later, a very tired and sore Harry and Paige made it back to Paige's home.

"Man, that was nuts! Who knew that you could shop that much," said Paige to Harry in shock.

"Yeah, I know but I do need it," laughed Harry as he thought back about what he had brought this day.

In all Harry had got: 12 pairs of jeans, 15 t-shirts, to many socks to count, 5 pairs of combat pants, 6 pairs of trainers and 3 pairs of boots. Harry had also had his hair cut short and had the tips dyed blue and had it spiked.

I'll leave it there until next time see ya and thanks a gain to my wonderful beta Yugiyami23 and to you my wonderful reviewers


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

**Chapter 5**

After unpacking all of Harry's stuff the two teenagers had something to eat and decided to call it a day after all they where shattered from all that shopping they had done.

"Good night Harry and if you need anything don't hesitate to give me or the house elves a shout okay?" said Paige standing in the doorway that led to her room.

"Okay, thanks Paige and good night," said Harry and with that they went in to there own bedrooms.

**At the burrow:**

In the kitchen at the Wesley home Remus, Sirius, Molly and the rest of the order of the phoenix was having a very important meeting; they had found out that Harry was missing.

"We've looked everywhere and I'm afraid that something may have happened to Harry," said Dumbledore grimly causing everyone to show there shock and worry for the young savior.

"But Albus we can't just give up on Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley in shock, worry and horror.

"I know Molly, I've got Severus keeping an eye and ear out in the Death Eater circles to see if that is where he could be," said Dumbledore sadly.

Out side the door stood Ron, Hermione and Ginny with some of Fred's an George's extendible ears trying to hear what was going on with there best friend.

"I can believe it Harry's really missing and there just sat there waiting to hear from Snape," said Ron angrily, how could they trust a Slytherin?

"It looks like are only options at the moment and there's not much we can do," said Hermione sadly, she wished she could really help her best friend out somehow.

"Of course there's more that we can do! They could go look for him for a start," said Ron angrily at the adults who seemed to be doing nothing.

"They can't Ron, what if it isn't Death Eaters that have Harry? What if it's someone else and then Voldermort hears Harry's missing he will start looking for him too?" said Ginny in the same fashion that her mother would of said to tell one of the twins off.

"She's right Ron, all we can do for now is looking and hope," said Hermione with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess your right, come on let's get up stairs quickly, the meetings nearly over," said Ron as he understood where the others was coming from.

"Okay, night Ron," said Hermione as they reached there rooms and went there own ways.

"Night Moine, Ginny," said Ron as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Before Ron went to sleep he wrote a letter to Harry and sent pig with it in hopes of it reaching Harry.

**Next Moring with Harry and Paige:**

Harry had gotten up at 7'oclock which was quite unusual for him since its was usually 8 when his Aunt got him at eight, so Harry decided to go and find Paige.

"Excuse me do you know where Paige is please?" Harry asked one of the house elf, who was cleaning the hallway.

"Yes sir, I think she's in the training room, would you like me to show you where it is?" asked the house elf.

"No thank you, I know where it is, thank you for the offer though," said Harry and he walked off in the direction that the train room was, he could remember the where the room was because of Paige's tour of the manor the other day.

A few minutes later, Harry had just found the training room when he heard an explosion, thinking the worst had happened to Paige, Harry rushed in to the room, ready to battle anyone and protect Paige.

"Paige are you all right where are you?!" called a very worried Harry as he looked around the room in panic for Paige, though it was hard to see because of the smoke.

"I'm fine Harry, just a spell that back fired," called Paige from the other side of the room, calming Harry down slightly.

Harry started to move around the room while he was walking he kicked something making him freeze and take a look. He had kicked Paige's wand, but how had it got away from Paige?

"Hey Paige, do you have your wand with you?" Harry called out though the smoke that had gradually began to disappear.

"I think so, through I'm not sure, why?" asked Paige, who was confused at what Harry was talking about.

"Umm no reason where are you anyway?" asked Harry, the smoke was still to dense to see though.

"I'm coming towards you or that is what I think that I'm doing," said Paige causing both of them to laugh softly.

"Uh, hey wait! I just saw you, stay still okay?" said Harry as he spotted Paige's figure in the smoke.

"Okay, sure Harry," said Paige and she stopped moving and waited for Harry to come to where she was.

A couple seconds later Paige felt a hand grab her and starts to lead her to the exit. She was glad it was a tad smoky in there so Harry couldn't see her blush.

"Paige are you sure your okay?" asked Harry as they arrived back at the door.

"I think so, thank you Harry you didn't have to go in there you know," said Paige while trying to hide her blush.

"Paige it doesn't matter, at least you're safe and that's all that matters to me, and here's you wand back," said Harry while handing Paige her wand back.

"Thanks Harry, where did you find it?" asked Paige as she took her wand back and put it away.

"I found it just before I found you, now tell me what happened, please Paige, I through Death Eaters had gotten in," said Harry in a panic, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Paige.

"No, they haven't Harry, look I would tell you it's just….that I'm afraid that you would hate me," said Paige while looking down at the floor to avoid looking at Harry's face.

"Why would I hate you Paige?" asked a very confused Harry.

"Because I can do wandless magic," said Paige while waiting for the hatred from Harry to show.

"I see," said Harry in understanding, the wizarding world hated his ability to speak to snakes so wandless magic must be similar.

"See you hate me now!" said Paige as she ran off in tears.

"Paige! I don't hate you its just..." said Harry, though Harry trailed of at not being able to say what he wanted to say to her.

**I'll leave it here Plz R+R thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

Chapter 6

As Harry paced in the kitchen, thinking of what an idiot he was and on why oh why did he have that fight with Paige a few hours ago, a loud noise came though the kitchen window causing Harry to look out of the window and see if he could see what the noise could be.

As Harry looked out of the Kitchen window he thought 'What was that? I hope no one's found us,' He couldn't bare to think of anything that he might do to put Paige into any danger.

Spotting something small and feathery on the partly opened window sill, Harry turns and …

"Hello? Is anyone about?" Came a voice that Harry knew that belonged to Paige.

Just out side the kitchen door:

'What in the world! I just got the paper, so what could have just been delivered?' Thought Paige to herself, she had originally come down to talk to Harry but that loud noise had caused her to freeze in place.

With a calming breath, Paige walked into the kitchen and called out, "Hello anybody about?"

"Uh Paige is that you?" asked Harry while holding a very small dead looking owl.

"Yeah Harry it's me," said a sheepish Paige.

"Thank goodness, I thought you had left!" said Harry as he put the bird down on the table.

"Nope, I'm still here. Look I got something to tell you," said Paige as she walked closer to Harry.　

"I have something to tell you too," said Harry, shyly, wondering what Paige's reaction might be.

"I'm sorry" said Harry and Paige at the same time which caused the two to look at each other in shock and then causing them to burst out laughing.

"Okay, we've known each other nearly a week and where talking in sink already, now that's wired," said Paige while holding her side, she swore that she felt as if her sides could split at any moment because of laughter.

"Yeah, I know but I am still sorry Paige. I should have said something in stead of standing there like a complete moron," said Harry with his cheeks going bright red in embarrassment.

"No it was my fault, I over reacted and I'm sorry," said Paige.

"Hey do you have any owl treats at all?" asked Harry while picking up the poor owl, in his option all the apologies was over with so their fight was forgiven and forgotten.

"Sure just behind you in the cupboard, there's a packet," said Paige as she took a closer look at the unmoving owl.

"Thank you," said Harry as he put the owl back on the table and started to look for the owl treats.

"No problem Harry you're welcome to use the stuff here," answered a confused Paige, why would Harry be so nervous and unsure about such simple things she wondered.

As Harry picked up the box owl treats and placed them on the table next to the little owl, soon came to life and started to hoot like mad for a treat.

"Hey Harry who dose he belong to?" asked Paige as she smiled at the owl's antics for a treat.

"This is Pig, he belongs to my best friend Ron," said Harry while untying the letter from Pigs leg and started to read the letter, though Harry did have a bit of trouble with how hyper Pig was.

"Harry, are you okay you've gone rather pale?" asked Paige as she watched Harry read the letter.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just Ron, says everyone's worried about me, they think I've been kidnapped by Death Eaters," said Harry while putting the letter onto the table.

"Well you best write back to them then and let them know you're all right," said Paige while getting a quill and some parchment out from a random place and giving them to Harry.

"Yeah I best," said Harry with a sad sigh.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Paige as she watched Harry closely.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want them to know where I am and if I don't write back they will think I've been kidnapped and then they will worry even more," Harry ranted on and on.

"Well, just write to them and tell them your okay and that you're safe but don't tell them where you are if you don't want to," said Paige with a happy smile, Harry wouldn't be leaving her yet.

"Do you think they will believe me?" asked a very worried Harry.

"Why don't you send Hedwig back with Pig? That will convince them," said Paige calmly.

"Hey that's a great idea, thanks Paige," said Harry while wrote a quick but long enough letter back and tied it to Pig leg and giving Hedwig a quick shout.

"Hedwig would you please go with Pig to the Wesley's to show that I'm okay?" asked Harry when Hedwig arrived in the kitchen.

Hedwig gave an unhappy hoot and give Harry and nibble on his ear and flew out of the window followed by Pig.

"Paige, can I ask you some thing?" asked Harry carefully and slowly, he didn't want anything to go wrong so soon after there earlier fight.

"Sure what's up?" asked Paige as he put the kettle on to make some hot chocolates.

"Can you teach me some wandless magic?" asked Harry nervously and quickly.

"Umm, I don't know Harry, it something that can't be taught you just have it naturally but we could have a go and see if you can do," said Paige while trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Paige," said Harry as he went over to Paige and gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug in thanks.

At the borrow, a few hours later:

Everyone had just gotten out of bed and downstairs when two very tied owls flew into the house, through the open window.

"Hey Ron, isn't that Pig and Hedwig!" shouted Ginny which caused everyone to look up in surprise only to see both owls coming though the open window and land, well Hedwig did, Pig just... well Pig just did his thing.

Seeing that Hedwig had a letter, Ron got up and took it of Hedwig, then he noticed that Pig had a letter too.

"Hey, Pigs got a letter too!" said Ron in surprise, they were shocked to see Hedwig, let alone get a response.

"So what does it say Ron?" asked George as he watched his younger brother remove the letters from both of the owls.

Ron then read the letters out loud:

"Dear everyone,

I know your all worried sick about me but please don't. I'm fine and safe, I am staying with a friend over the holidays from now on and I WILL NOT be going back to the Durseyls anymore as I will be here from now on, so please enjoy your holidays and if you want to just send a letter back with Hedwig and I promise to write back.

From Harry James Potter.

"I am going to call Dumbledore, something's wrong," said Mrs. Weasley as she got up out of her chair and made her way to the fire place.

"Right you lot, up stairs now. Well explain everything later," ordered Mr. Weasley as he lead all the children up stairs.

"Yes, all right," said everyone at the same time as they allowed themselves to be lead up stairs, knowing they wouldn't win the fight to stay down stairs and listen in this time.

I'll leave it there for now plz R+R !!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

Chapter 7

"I can't believe they just kicked us like that! Harry's our friend!" grumbled Ron as he and the others stopped on the landing of the stairs.

"Come on Ron, what good could we really do anyway?" Ginny asked with a sigh of defeat.

"She right Ron, we'll just get in there way if where in there, just let the adults handle it," said Hermione as she tried to put a calming hand on Ron's shoulder but it was shacked off.

"Fine then, come on we don't want to be caught hanging around here," said Ron with an angry tone to his voice.

With that they all followed an angry Ron upstairs.

A couple of hours and a lot of shouting later:

"So we've decided what where going to do then? Where going to send a letter to Harry and see if he meets us in Diagon Alley in a couple of weeks?" said Mrs. Weasley as she spoke over the arguments.

"Right and then what if he doesn't show what we are going to then eh?" said mad eye Moody, who was stood by the kitchen sink and was watching everyone with his magical eye as it rolled around in its eye socket.

"I don't know," said Molly as she flopped down into her seat in defeat.

"Well I do, I say we put a tracking spell on the bird and follow her until she reaches Mr. Potter and then take him back by force if needs be," said Moody as he slammed his hand down onto the kitchen counter.

As Moody finished talking the Weasley's fireplace roared into live and two teenagers, one male and one female, walked out of it only to come face to well face with a lot of witches and wizards and there wands.

"Well this is what I call a warm welcome," the young male tried to joke.

"I'd say I knew we would get a hell of a welcome but this is nuts," said the young female as she looked around the room at everyone and there wands.

Flashback:

"Paige I'm worried," said Harry as he let out a sad sigh.

"Why Harry? What's up?" asked Paige as she watched Harry.

"I think the order may do something to Hedwig to find out where I am," said Harry, he really hoped that they didn't do anything to his precious owl.

"Yeah I see Harry, do you know where the Weasley's live and are they connected the floo network?" asked Paige as she also thought things over.

"Yeah they are, why?" asked Harry, wondering what Paige could be thinking.

"Well I say we go and see them to put their minds at ease," Paige explained.

"Really? You do know that all hell is going to be let loose once where there right?" asked Harry.

"I know come on lets go," said Paige as she got up and walked out, Harry followed her.

End of flashback.

As this was all going on Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all came into the kitchen to see what the sudden stop in shouting was about.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!" growled/demanded Moody, his wand steadily pointed at the two intruders.

"Ummm, we flooed in?" was the female's response.

It was then that Hermione realized who the young male was and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"H-h-harry is that you?" stuttered Hermione in shock.

"Hiya Hermione," greeted Harry who was glopped by Hermione.

"Harry it really is you? Oh thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" ranted Hermione nearly on the verge of tears.

At this all the people in the room lowered there wands apart from Moody who had is wand pointed at Paige.

"Yeah Moine its really me," said Harry while hugging Hermione.

"Umm Alistair, do you think you should lower you wand?" asked Arthur calmly.

"No, I don't think so. We have no idea who she is and why she is with Mr. Potter," growled Moody as he nodded at the mysterious female who had arrived with Potter.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" said Harry while letting go of Hermione and walked over to Paige.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing but you will stop pointing your wand at my friend this second or I will make you," growled Harry who had come quite protective of Paige in there short time together.

"Stay out this Harry, she more than likely got you under the Imperious cruse!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from somewhere within the crowd.

"WHAT!!! She would never do that! EVER!" shouted Harry in anger and shock.

"Harry listen to us, where your friends we only want to help," Ron tried to explain but it fell on un-listening ears.

"I can't believe you guys! You don't even know her and yet you're accusing her of using unforgivable curses on me!" said Harry with a icy tone that made everyone in the room flinch back at the coldness in Harry's voice.

"But Harry we just what best for you," Mr. Weasley said, trying to get Harry to understand.

Sirius who had been quite up to this point decide that it was time to put an end to all of it.

"Harry please just listen to us we only want to help you, we'll figure out what she's done to you and we'll break whatever curse she has on you," Sirius said as he tried to reason with his Godson.

"OKAY! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT UNDER ANY SORT OF CURSE!!" shouted a very pissed Harry while grabbing Paige's arm and heading towards the fire.

"And where do you think you're going then young man umm?" asked Moody as he hobbled over to them.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business where we are going," said Harry, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Paige.

"Look you two are going nowhere," said Sirius while grabbing Harry's arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

The next thing anybody knew was that Sirius was lying sprawled out across the room and Harry and Paige where leaving.

"Oh and one last thing before I leave, Obliviate," called Harry while point his wand at everyone in the room and with that both Harry and Paige left.

A few seconds later, the order and the others came to and a good many of them where confused and no one knew what the reason was.

I'll leave it there, Plz R+R and you should take a look at some of my beta's stories which is YamiYugi23.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.**

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Paige had just got back from what they could call the worst five minutes of their lives.

"I can believe them! Two there my best friends, for them to just turn like that!" said a very angry Harry.

"Harry clam down there nothing you can do about it now and anyway you're causing the kitchen table to float," said Paige while putting Hedwig on a perch and giving her an owl treat.

"What? I'm not...oh so I am, sorry Paige," said a sheepish Harry while trying to get the table back on to the floor.

"Look, its okay, you have a right to be angry just don't say or do anything that you will regret okay Harry?" said Paige while stroking Hedwig.

"Sure, I won't but it just that I can't believe that they would turn so quickly and Sirius! It's even worse from him as he know what it's like to be accused of something that he didn't do..." said Harry who quickly realized his mistake.

"Harry, are you okay" asked Paige with a hint of worry in her voice.

'I guess, I best tell her. I best watch for her trying to run off through' through Harry as he was going over what he would say in his head.

"Paige, do you know that man back at the borrow the one with the black hair?" asked Harry as he tried to keep calm and watch Paige for any signs that she might do something to inform the minster about Sirius.

"Yeah I do? What about him?" asked a confused Paige.

"That was my godfather, Sirius Black," said Harry while putting his face in his hands, not wanting to see the hatred in Paige's face.

"What! You mean the mass murder?!" said Paige with mock shock in her voice which Harry didn't quite pick up on as he was having a self-pity party.

"Yeah, that's him but he didn't do it. He was framed and sent to prison without a trail but he got out in my third year to come get the real murder...." said Harry who was then cut off by Paige kissing him.

After a couple of seconds they both pulled away from each other, both very red in the face.

"You, Mr. Potter talk way too much for you own good sometimes," said Paige while pouring them a glass of water each.

"I know, it just...... well I don't want you to get the wrong idea about Sirius, that's all." said Harry while trying to cool himself down from the kiss.

"I know Harry and I believe you now come on, drink this and then we'll see how much wandless magic you can really do," said Paige with a wink making Harry blush.

**Back at the Borrow:**

"Does anyone remember what happened?" asked Dumbledore, it seemed like no one could remember what had happened in the past five minutes.

"No, it seems who ever used the spell on us has very powerful magic," answered Arthur Weasley.

"Hey, has anyone used the floo network today?" asked Ron while standing next to the fireplace.

"Not that I know. Why son?" asked Mrs. Weasley, wondering what her son was up to.

"Why do you ask Ron?" asked Hermione, wondering if it was Ron being his normal dumb self again.

"Well it just that the fireplace has been connected to an unknown fireplace is all," Ron told them.

"Ron that's brilliant! If we could figure out whose fire place we were connected to then we could make them remove the spell," said Hermione, shocked at the amount of brain power Ron had just showed.

"Right you lot out! We need to get to work; if we need you we'll call you. Come on now, off you trot," said Dumbledore with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir," they all coursed at once and left the room but not one of the adults noticed five pink things that were just poking out from under the door.

"Well I have an idea of what happened. I think Mr. Potter managed to floo back here from wherever he was taken but they followed him through and took him back, also wiping our memoires so we wouldn't know," said Moody as his magical eye rolled around in its eye socket.

"No, I don't think that's what happened Alstor because if that did happen you would be injured," said Sirius as he remembered what the old auroura was like.

"Shut up Black, you properly know where the boy is," growled Moody.

"Now that enough out of both of you," said Mrs. Weasley, trying to put a stop to any could-be duels.

"Quite right Molly, now we need to think about this in a clam way or we'll never get anywhere," said Arthur as he agreed with his wife.

"Right, now let's think of what happened before we where cursed," said Sirius, as they all tried to think what they could of been doing.

**Back with Harry and Paige: **

Harry and Paige had been in the training room (the house elves had fixed it with their magic while they were out) for about an hour bur Harry couldn't take his mind off Paige kissing him.

"Come on Harry, you have to concentrate," said Paige as she hit Harry again.

"I know, it just that I have a lot on my mind at the moment," said Harry with a long sigh.

"Do you want to continue this tomorrow then?" asked a worried Paige.

"If that's all right with you Paige?" asked Harry nervously.

"Of course, come on and I'll make us something to eat," said Paige as she was walking out of the room.

"Thanks Paige, you're the best," said Harry as he followed her out of the training room and into the kitchen.

"No, I'm just me," said Paige with a blush.

"Umm Paige, can I ask you a question"? said Harry while looking at the floor.

"Sure Harry, what's up?" asked Paige as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ireallylikeyoualotandiwaswounderingifyouwouldgootuwithme?" said Harry all in one breath and going bright red.

It took Paige a couple of seconds to realize what Harry had just said.

"Harry i......" said Paige

**HA! Cliff hanger, you'll have to R+R to find out what happens next! Until then see ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.**

**//Phoenix taking//**

**Chapter 9**

**Flash Back:**

**"Umm Paige, can I ask you a question"? said Harry while looking at the floor.**

**"Sure Harry, what's up?" asked Paige as they walked into the kitchen.**

**"Ireallylikeyoualotandiwaswounderingifyouwouldgootuwithme?" said Harry all in one breath and going bright red. **

**It took Paige a couple of seconds to realize what Harry had just said. **

**"Harry i......" said Paige **

**End flash back:**

"Harry I.....oh stuff this! Get over here now Mr. Potter" said Paige pulling Harry in to a heated kiss.

"Now Miss. Strom am I to take that as a yes?" purred Harry as he cuddled with Paige.

"I would if I was you Mr. Potter," said Paige with a happy smile as she returned the hugs and cuddles to Harry in happiness.

**Time skip:**

The rest of the holidays where spent training, studying and just having fun. The young couple had never had a better holiday ever! But all too soon the holidays where nearly over and with only two weeks before school started to go, Harry and Paige got a shock when they woke up one Monday morning.

"Moring love," said Harry giving Paige a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning to you to Harry," said Paige as she kissed Harry in return.

"You want a coffee hun?" asked Harry going in to the kitchen.

"Yes please love. I'll be there in a tick," said Paige, as she gathered her stuff and Harry went down stairs to the kitchen.

Even through Paige has house elves she and Harry like to do a lot of things for themselves they find it easier and kinder to the elves.

"Hey Harry, you okay? You've gone rather quite all of a sudden," said Paige as she came into the kitchen.

"Umm Harry? Why is there a phoenix on the table?" said Paige in shock as she spotted what Harry was staring at in shock.

"This is Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix," said Harry putting his head in his hands.

"Harry I told you when I first meet you, I WILL NOT let you got back to the Durseyls even if they want to stick me in Azkaban," said Paige Putting her arm around Harry.

"WHAT! No Paige, I will not let you get put in there because of me! I would rather face the Durseyls again," said Harry, he wouldn't let anything happen to Paige.

While this was going on Fawkes was watching with interest. He had been around long enough to know what love looked like and this was it, even if they didn't know it yet.

"What does he want anyway Harry?" said Paige, common sense coming into her head for the first time.

"His got my Hogwarts letter with him," said Harry waving the letter in the air.

"Really oh great that means dumb-as-door knows where you are," said Paige with a sigh (Beta: yay! You used my nickname!).

"Yeah, what are we going to do Paige?" said Harry while taking Paige's hand.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know," said Paige in tears.

"Paige, don't cry, we'll figure it out. I promise I am going nowhere," said Harry pulling Paige in to a hug.

With a sad look Fawkes shrill cry filled the air which made the two teen look at him.

//Do not worry hatchlings, he does not know Harry is here// said Fawkes in their minds.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Paige and Harry shouted together in shock.

//Yes but only to you two unless you want it// said Fawkes, amused at Harry's and Paige's imitation of the Weasley twins.

"Okay this is wired," said Paige in shock.

"I second that one," said Harry as he agreed with Paige.

//I must leave now my hatchlings. I will see you at school// said Fawkes.

In a bright flash of fire and feathers Fawkes was gone, the only thing to show he was there was Harry's and Paige's Hogwarts letters.

"So now what do we do? It's not like we can just ignore the letters," said Harry think back to when his 'uncle' had done that in his first year.

"We do what any normal person would do, we go to school" said Paige with a laugh as she thought about herself and Harry being 'normal'.

"Come on you, we'll pack now and we can spend the last two weeks of the holidays looking around London and Diagon alley," said Harry.

As they went to pack, both Harry and Paige were planning what chaos they would be causing this school year.

The wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them.

I'll leave it there. What havoc will Harry and Paige create in the wizarding world? You'll just have to read and find out !!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

Chapter 10

"So Harry tell me a bit more about Hogwarts," asked Paige as they were getting ready to Floo to the Leaky Caldron.

"Well there's not much to say really. I have told you pretty much of what I know about the place," said Harry packing the rest of his things.

"Oh, there one thing I haven't told you about," said Harry rooting though his unpacked stuff.

"Really what?" said Paige sitting on Harry's bed and bouncing like a child at Christmas time.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Paige when he turns around with a book in his hands.

"Paige let me introduce you to the marauders," said Harry showing her the book with a sad look in his eyes.

"Harry if this is upsetting you don't have to tell me," said Paige putting down the book as she notices the sad look in Harry's eyes.

"No its okay I want to tell you, people don't really like to hear about them at school," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Only if you're sure Harry," said Paige, not wanting to upset Harry.

"Yeah look this is them in there last year of school," said Harry showing her a picture of three males and one female waving and smiling at them.

"Harry are these two your parents?" asked Paige pointing to a picture of a young couple holding hands.

"Yeah how did you guess that?" asked Harry but he all ready knew the answer; he had his mum's eyes.

"Well you have your dad's mad hair from the looks of it and you defiantly have you mum's shape of face," said Paige without looking up from the picture.

Harry was stunned into complete silence nobody had ever said that to him before, they always said that he looked like his dad and had his mum's eyes.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Paige as she noticed Harry's shocked face.

"Yeah I'm sorry, it's just people always say that I look like my dad and that I have my mum's eyes," said Harry as he looked at the photo of his parents.

"It's okay Harry, just let people say what they want to and you just believe what you want, okay?" said Paige pulling Harry in to a warm hug.

"Thanks hun, now let me tell you about you the marauders," said Harry with a grin on his face.

(Some time later)

"So you're telling me that Sirius is Padfoot which is a dog that looks like a grim. Professor Remus is a werewolf and your dad was a deer and peter was a rat," said Paige as she tried to get everything into an order in her head.

"Yeah but Peter betrayed my parents to Voldermort and framed my Godfather for a murder he didn't commit," said Harry with venom in voice.

"Harry... do you want to go and see Sirius at all?" asked Paige.

"No hun not the moment anyway, he will be in school with Remus" said Harry with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"I see and what havoc are you planning then Mr. Potter," asked Paige with a smile.

"Oh nothing just yet Miss. Storm, shall we go then?" said Harry while doing his trunk up and taking Paige's hand.

"Yes let's go then," said Paige grabbing her trunk with her free hand while Harry grabbed some Floo powder.

"Leakey Caldron," shouted Harry and with that they were both gone.

At the Weasley's:

Mr. Weasley had just come home from work at the MOM to find Professor (dumb as door sorry,) Dumbledore at the kitchen table.

"Albus what are you doing here? Did they find out who used the Floo network? Do you know where Harry is?" asked Arthur as he sat at the table.

"We couldn't find out who used your Floo Arthur as it went through too many different networks but we do know that Harry will be coming back to Hogwarts this year," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really, how do you know that?" asked Ron from the kitchen door way with Hermione, Ginny and the twins behind him.

"I've sent Harry his Hogwarts letter and it has been delivered," said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling like normal again.

"WHAT! HOW DOSE THAT PROVE ANYTHING!" shouted Ron. Ginny swore she could see smoke coming out of her brother's ears.

"Ron clam down please," said Arthur as he made a calming motion with his hands.

"It's okay Arthur, I know Ron's only worried about Harry," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

"So how do you know Harry's coming back then?" asked Ginny as she came into the kitchen and stood against the sink.

"When I sent his letter I sent it with Fawkes," said Dumbledore as he got up and walked over to the fire place.

"I see and Fawkes wouldn't have delivered it if Harry wasn't safe," said Hermione from beside Ron and the twins.

"Yes your right there Miss. Granger, now I must take my leave as I have things to prepare before the new term starts, good night all," said Dumbledore as he got into the fire.

"Come on kids we best start to set the table as dinner will ready soon," said Arthur and with that they did just that.

(Back with Harry and Paige)

The two teens had decided that they could go down to bar to have a butter beer before going to Diagon Alley. As they walked down the stairs Harry saw someone he didn't want to see until school started.

"Harry hun what's wrong? You've gone as white as a sheet," asked a worried Paige as she led Harry to a table.

"Paige we got to get out of here now. My potions Professor just walked in and if he sees me he will go get Dumb-as-a-door before we could even begin to move," said Harry in a whisper.

"Okay Harry, you head for the ally and I will go let Tom know we won't anything for lunch okay?" said Paige as she got up and started towards the bar.

"Tom, can I have a large fire whiskey?" said Snape as he sat down at the bar.

"Of course, coming up," said Tom getting a glass and pouring a drink for Snape.

"Hey Tom me and Jake won't be back for lunch," said Paige using a different name for Harry because Snape was there.

"Okay thank you for letting me know Miss. Storm, I hope you have a nice day," said Tom with a toothy grin.

"Thanks Tom I will," said Paige as she was going out the door.

The family name 'Storm' got Snape's attention as so he decided to follow the girl.

"Paige over here," called Harry as he saw Paige coming through the wall.

"Hey there, this place looks amazing when you visit for the first time," said Paige while giving Harry a kiss.

What the two teens didn't notice was that they were being followed by Snape.

ahhhh cliffy! I'll leave it there until, next time plz R+R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

Chapter 11

Flash back:

"Paige over here," called Harry as he saw Paige coming through the wall.

"Hey there, this place looks amazing when you visit for the first time," said Paige while giving Harry a kiss.

What the two teens didn't notice was that they were being followed by Snape.　

End flash back:

"So where to first then Harry?" said Paige with a child like glee as she looked around the alley.

"How about back to the Durseyls Mr. Potter?" said Snape as he stepped out of the shadows beside the two teens.

"What do you want Sir," growled Paige while keeping a tight hold on Harry's hand and slowly backing down in to an alley.

"I'm here to take Mr. Potter here back to where he belongs you insolent girl," said Snape icily with one of his best glares aimed at Paige.

"I'm going nowhere with you," growled Harry as he squeezed Paige's hand in silent comfort.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, now come along and there will be no trouble," said Snape as he leaned forward and tried to grab Harry.

"I SAID NO!!!" shouted Harry before Snape could do or think anything else.

The next thing they all knew was that Snape was thrown ageist the wall unconscious.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Paige still a bit shaken after what just happened as Harry just stood there in shock looking at Snape.

'I've attacked Snape.....again,' thought Harry in shock, why was it always him?

"Harry?" came the worried voice of Paige making Harry break out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine Paige, come on let's get out of here before the greasy git wakes up," said Harry grabbing Paige's hand and pulling her out of the alley they were in. Neither of them looking back.

"Let's hope he doesn't remember how he got there," said Paige as they walking out of the entrance of the alley.

"He won't... I think, he hit his head pretty hard," said Harry with a sigh as they walked into the main part of Diagon Alley.

"Come on let's just forget what happened. Try and have some fun," said Paige dragging Harry towards flourish and bolts.

"Okay, Paige your right," said Harry as he agreed with Paige, why worry about something you can't control?

TIME SKIP

"Umm so what do we need for classes then?" asked Paige as they came out of the book shop, both a lot more relaxed and happy before they had went in. (Beta: Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts!).

"Well a lot of the stuff we already have from our other years at school, so there shouldn't be much to get," said Harry pulling out his letter along with Paige's and re-read what they had to get.

"Umm let's see?" said Paige while looking at his letter over Harry's shoulder. "Well I've got to get some potions stuff and a few books too."

"Well come on we might as well get the potions stuff first and work our way around," said Harry as he gave Paige her letter and list back.

"Okay sure, let's go," said Paige while linking arms with Harry and walking down the street.

After a few good hours of shopping and dropping the stuff off at the Leaky Caldron Harry and Paige decided to take on last walk around the alley before they went back to the pub.

"Hey Harry did we go in here before?" asked Paige pointing towards a shop.

"I don't know, want to check it out?" asked Harry as he looked at the shop that Paige was pointing too.

"Sure why not? Let's go," said Paige walking towards the shop, leaving Harry behind.

"Hey wait for me!" called Harry to Paige and catching Paige up just as she went in the shop.

"Good afternoon," said a young man from behind the counter as Paige walked in.

"Good afternoon to you sir," said Paige looking around which she now discovered was a joke shop as Harry entered the shop just moments later.

"Hey I thought I asked you to wait up for me?" said Harry with a mock hurt.

"Sorry Hun but I didn't hear you" said Paige while still looking around.

"Ah good afternoon sir....HARRY!!!" shouted the man from behind the counter.

"Uh oh hi Fred how's your summer been?" said a nervous Harry.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George Harry but speaking of Fred he's in the back," said George as he checked Harry over for injures.

"Hey George? What you yelling at....HARRY!!" shouted Fred in shock.

"Hey Fred how's your summer been?" asked Harry with a shaky laugh, unsure of what the twins might do.

"Harry where have you been all summer! We've been worried sick about you!" said Fred in anger but also happiness.

"Yeah we thought all sorts," said George with a sigh.

"Well he's here now and he okay that's all that matters George" said Fred walking up to the counter.

"So who's your friend then Harry? She's quite a looker," whisper George with a Snape like smirk making Harry blush.

"Well Fred, George, I would like you to meet Paige Storm...... my girlfriend. Paige I would like you to meet Fred and George Weasley, they-"The twins cut Harry of before he could finish what he was saying.

'YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" shouted Fred and George at the same time.

I'll leave it there plz R+R thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Flash back:**

"So who's your friend then Harry? She's quite a looker," whisper George with a Snape like smirk making Harry blush.

"Well Fred, George, I would like you to meet Paige Storm...... my girlfriend. Paige I would like you to meet Fred and George Weasley, they-"The twins cut Harry of before he could finish what he was saying.

'YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" shouted Fred and George at the same time.

**End flash back:**

"I can believe it Harry! She's a looker, where did you find her and dose she a have a older sister?" asked Fred as he raked his eyes over Paige's figure.

"Well she kind of found me and no she dose not have and older sister," said Harry with a smirk at the twins disappointed faces.

"What do you mean she found you Harry?" asked George.

"Umm well..." said Harry but was interrupted by Paige.

"Well what Harry's trying to say is that we meet at the hotel he was staying at," Paige said for Harry.

"Wait! You're the one who kidnapped Harry!" Accused Fred.

"Guys! Paige did not kidnap me! I left with her, it was my own choice," said Harry not wanting to get Paige into trouble.

"Really? How do we know you're not a Death Eaters kid then?" quizzed George who had his wand pointed at Paige.

"Look Fred, I swore an oath on my wand when I first met Harry so don't worry," said Paige with a sigh.

Harry was watching the conversion which a worried look, he was sure the twins wouldn't jump to conclusions but then again the way thing where going now... he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Oi Harry! Is it true did she swear on her wand when she first met you?" asked Fred while still keep an eye on Paige.

"Yes Fred, its true, as soon as she had introduce herself I asked the same question you have just asked and she made an oath on her wand that she was not a Death Eaters kid," said Harry while looking at the two twins.

"Well if Harry says so then that's good enough for me," said Fred as he put his wand way.

"Same here and I'm sorry for the way we reacted Paige," said George looking at them from the counter top.

"Hey guys, don't worry about it okay? I would be a tad worried if you did trust me straight away, so no biggie," said Paige with a wave of her hand.

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief after the exchange between the twins and Paige. He didn't want to have to obliviate the twins again; he was brought out of his thoughts by one of the twins who were calling his name.

"Sorry Fred, what's up?" asked Harry with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm not Fred he's Fred," said George pointing to Fred who was still chatting to Paige.

"Also we forgive you for Obliviateing us, we understand why you did it now," said George causing Harry to open and close his mouth like a goldfish.

"Oi George, Paige has just given me an idea for a new product!" said Fred with a gleam in his eye that said WARNGING RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.

"Oh really? Do tell brother what has the young one told you?" said George in a Yoda like tone making Harry and Paige laugh softly.

"Well it quite simple really, we make a toffee that when the person eats it the back of their pants, dress, whatever their wearing disappears and a message is shown for the whole place to see part from the person it's happing to," said Fred with a smirk.

"I like it! I think we could have a new product on the way, that's if you don't mind us using it Paige? Of course you'll get full credit for the idea," said George as he tried to do his best puppy dog eyes look.

"Umm well... you see you guys will... have to ask Harry because it was his dad that thought up the potion to do it so... it's really up to him," said Paige grabbing Harry and push him forward and making Harry face the twins.

"Wait, your dad thought this up!?" asked a shocked Fred.

"Yeah you see well my dad was the leader of the marauders," said Harry with a smile on his face from remembering the stories that Sirius had told him about his dad and the others.

"WAIT YOUR DAD WAS A MARAUDER!" shouted Fred and George at the same time with shocked looks on their faces.

"Umm yeah, I thought you guys would have known. I mean with Sirius seeing your shop, I'm surprised he hadn't told you guys some of the things that they used to do at school," said Harry looking at the twins who had both gone rather pale.

"Hey are you two okay? You've gone rather pale all of a sudden," asked Paige walking over to Harry and taking his hand.

"Yeah where fine, it's just well we kind of played a prank on Sirius and Remus last night," said Fred with a shaky laugh.

"Oh boy you two are in for it now," said Harry with a Snape like smirk.

"Oh boy, hey you two if we die we leave everything to you all right?" said Fred with a worried look on his face.

"Oh stop being silly you two, Sirius is not going to hurt you but Remus on the other hand...... I don't know," said Harry as he let the twins remember that Remus was the brain behind the pranks and he was also a werewolf.

"Come on Harry, we got to get back we need to sort some stuff out before we go to school," said Paige dragging Harry off before he bust in to fit of laugher at the face's that the twins had.

"Okay, hey see you two around okay?" shouted Harry with trying not to laugh.

"Yeah sure......if we live long enough," said George who had come around enough to speak.

"Hey, it was nice meeting the both of you and I hope things go okay for you," said Paige with a small laugh.

"Nice meeting you to Paige and take care of Harry for us will you?" said Fred while wiping away a fake tear.

"Of course I will, see you later," said Paige as she and Harry walked out of the shop.

"They grow up so fast," said Fred while pretending to cry.

"I know and I'm very proud of him, she's a real looker," said George as they watched Harry and Paige leave.

I'll leave it there Plz R+R and also plz could anyone think of a nickname for the twins it would very helpful, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC. I aslo do not own the nick name the Dynamic Duo that belongs to the guy who made batman and robin.

Chapter 13

Flash back:

"Nice meeting you to Paige and take care of Harry for us will you?" said Fred while wiping away a fake tear.

"Of course I will, see you later," said Paige as she and Harry walked out of the shop.

"They grow up so fast," said Fred while pretending to cry.

"I know and I'm very proud of him, she's a real looker," said George as they watched Harry and Paige leave.

End flash back:

"Okay, we have our books and other stuff now, so have we missed anything?" asked Paige going through their letters.

"Yeah, I think we did," said Harry walking over to Paige and pulling her in to a loving kiss.

"Now we've got everything," muttered Harry as they walked back to where they were staying.

The following morning:

The next morning was quite uneventful for the two teenagers who where now getting ready to leave for Kings Cross Station.

"Harry come on! Where going to miss the train at this rate," called Paige from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming," called Harry while dragging his trunk down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, instead of struggling with that trunk why don't you just use a feather light charm?" giggled Paige as Harry looked from her to his trunk and back again.

"Umm yeah, I was just about to do that," laughed Harry while wandlessly casing the charm.

"Yeah, I know, come on macho man let's get going," said Paige grabbing her trunk and moving towards the fire place.

"Do we have to go? I mean can't we learn what we need here?" asked Harry, he didn't want to go back to school for three reasons.

The first being dumb-as-door, he was afraid that he found out about Paige and that he would try to use her like he had tried to us himself (Harry).

Secondly, he was afraid of how his friends would act towards Paige, like they did at The Borrow.

The third was that he didn't want to be separated from Paige, he was afraid she would get sorted into a different house.

"Yes Harry, we do if you don't turn up then the whole magical community will panic," sighed Paige.

"I guess your right but at least we can start the year off with a bang," laughed Harry.

"Yeah but Harry...what is it that you've done you still haven't told me?" asked Paige with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope sorry love, you're going to have to find out when everyone else does," laughed Harry at his girlfriends face.

"Your mean you know that," said Paige with a mock hurt.

"Yeah, I know, now come on or we will miss the train and I told the Dynamic Duo we would meet them on the train," said Harry grabbing some floo powder, then throwing it into the fire and shouting Diagon Ally.

Time skip:

One floo ride and then one bumpy ride on the knight bus later, Harry and Paige where at Kings Cross, heading towards the barrier when they heard two people shouting them.

"Hey Harry, its Fred and George," said Paige pulling on Harry's arm to stop him walking a head.

"There you two are! We've been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes now," said Fred while throwing his arm over Paige's shoulder.

"You do know that mum and half the order are looking all over the station for you, don't you Harry?" said George.

"Really?" said a rather pale Harry, he knew that if the Order caught him then they would drag him back to head quarters.

"Yeah, now come on, let's get you guys on the train before they see you," said Fred pushing Harry towards the barrier.

"Okay let go," said George linking arms with Paige and walking calmly after his brother.

Off with Molly and the Order:

"I'm sorry Molly but I don't think Harry's going arrive here so we best get back to head quarters," said a young women in a white t-shirt and jeans with bubble gum pink hair.

"No please, one more look around just in case we missed him please Tonks," said Molly to the women with the pink hair.

"Okay one more look, come on Remus," said Tonks grabbing Remus' arm and dragging him off.

"Mum where going to check the platform in case his there," said Ron dragging Hermione off in the direction the twins went just a couple of minutes ago.

This left Molly and a few members of the Order to look around the station but they came back empty handed.

Back with Paige, Harry and the twins:

"Right you two, stay in here and we'll be back in a few minutes, oh and Harry put your cloak on just in case," said Fred while starring to walk away with his brother.

"Well we've made it this far, all we have to do now is make it through the rest of the year," said Paige to a now invisible Harry.

"Yeah we should be setting off soon--" said Harry who was cut off by the door opening and three people standing there......

Plz R+R, who do you think is stood at the door and what mayhem are Harry, Paige and the twins going **to create at school? Well you'll just have to wait and see.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC. I also do not own the nick name the Dynamic Duo that belongs to the guy who made batman and robin.**

**Chapter 14**

_Flash back:__"Right you two, stay in here and we'll be back in a few minutes, oh and Harry put your cloak on just in case," said Fred while starring to walk away with his brother. _

_"Well we've made it this far, all we have to do now is make it through the rest of the year," said Paige to a now invisible Harry._

_"Yeah we should be setting off soon--" said Harry who was cut off by the door opening and three people standing there......End flash back:_

"Well well if it isn't Harry Potty," sneered a blonde haired youth.

"Well I never, hey Paige it's the amazing bouncing ferret and his to bed buddies I was telling you about," said Harry with a laugh as Malfoy slowly went red.

"Really, whoa Mr. Ferret can I have your autograph please?" asked Paige holding a quill, parchment and some ink.

"Why you stupid little..." said Draco but was cut off by Harry standing up pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco　

"Finish that sentence and I **will** curse you to hell and back," growled Harry while still pointing his wand at Draco.

"Uh well you're not worth the time the time Potty, Crab, Gougle, let's go," said Draco clicking his fingers and walking out of the compartment.

Just as the compartment door closed Harry and Paige bust into uncontrollable fits of laugher that they had been holding.　

"T-that was great," said Paige in between laughs while holding her sides. 　

"Y-yeah it was I mean where did you think of the autograph bit?" said Harry who had started to calm down.　

"I don't know, it just popped into my head that was all," said Paige while wiping a tear away.　

"Well it was bloody brilliant," said Harry patting the seat next to him.　

Just then the door opened and two red head popped through the door.　

"Hello you two, what was with all the laughing we could hear it half way down the train?" asked Fred and his twin then continued.　

"Yeah we also saw Draco walking down the train grumbling to himself," said George.

"Sit down and we'll tell you," said Paige motioning for the twins to take a seat.　

A few minutes the twins Harry and Paige where again in stitches over what happened between Draco and Paige.

"Umm Harry… me and George have a question?" said Fred once they had been told about what happened.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Harry.

"We'll you know how you two saw us in Zonko's?" said George who was starting to go red as his hair.

"Well we were thinking of buying the business off the old man," said Fred in a whisper while looking out the window.

"Hey that's sooo cool guys!" Paige said with a 100 watt smile.

"Yeah she right, why are you guys looking so glum?" said Harry as he agreed with Paige.

"Well it's just..." Fred began but trailed off.

"You guys haven't got enough gold to pay for it," said Harry while looking at the twins.

"Yeah it's true," said the twins at the same time.

"How much do you need?" said Paige and Harry at the same time which made the occupants start laughing once again.

"Well how much do you guys need then?" asked Paige after a few minutes.

"We need about thousand gallons," said Fred with a sigh.

"Please don't take this as where fishing for hand outs Harry," said George as they knew what Harry was like.

"When do you need it by?" asked Harry who nodded at Paige.

"Two weeks time," said the twins at the same time while hanging their heads.

"Give us a week and we'll get the money for you," said Harry while holding Paige's hand.

"No we can ask you to do that Harry your are friend the same goes for you to Paige," said Fred as he and his twin gave Harry and Paige a stern look.

"Okay how about this, I and Harry will get you the money you need and we can be your silent partners?" asked Paige with a smile.

"How does that sound?" asked Paige to the two gob smacked twins.

"Brilliant!" said both twins at the same time.

"Good that's settled then, when we get settled at school we'll send a letter off to Gringortts for the money," said Harry.　

The rest of the journey was pretty uneventful about an hour in to the trip Fred and George put up an silence ward around the compartment so nobody could over hear what the four teens where planning but before long the journey had to come to an end and the boys left the compartment while Paige got changed and she did the same for them.　

"Come on Harry, there's no need to worry we, won't let anybody near you," said Fred.

"Yeah and even if they did try something I bet my hat that Paige would curse them to hell and back afterwards," said George with a smile.

"Damn straight I would," said Paige with a look that said stay out of my way.

"Right come on then or there won't be and carriages left," said Fred leading the two teens to the carriages.

Just as they were walking to the carries they heard two voices shouting them.

"Thank Merlin we caught you three," said a tall thin boy with brown hair.　

"Umm Neville I think you mean four," said a young girl with blonde hair she was shorter than the boy, she was also carrying a magazine.　

"Oh I'm sorry hello I'm Neville Longbottom," said Neville introducing himself to Paige.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, it lovely to meet you," said Luna.

"I'm Paige Storm and it nice to meet the both of you," said Paige as Harry help her into the carriage.

"Hey guys were going to catch a lift with lee Jordan, we'll see you at the sorting okay?" said Fred.

"Okay guys see you in a bit," called Harry as the twins went into another carriage.

"So Harry where having you been hiding her all summer then?" asked Neville in a teasing manner.

"Well I kidnapped her from her hotel room and have been keeping her locked away all summer in my secret hideaway," said Harry with a laugh.

"It's good to see you again Harry Potter, a lot of people thought you were missing," said Luna.

"Well as you can see I'm alive and kicking," said Harry while talking hold of Paige's hand.

"It's nice to see you had a good summer, love the new look to," said Neville who now got a proper look at Harry.

"Yes it is and I spouse that it was your doing Paige Storm," said Luna in a dreamy tone.

"Guilty as charged Luna," said Paige with a proud smile.

"Well it's going to be a shock for Hermione, Ron and Ginny when they see you," said Neville.

"Yes as well as Professor Lupin and Snuffles," said Luna with a smile at Harry's shocked face.

"Professor Dumbledore told us everything over the summer," said Neville in answer to Harry's silent question.　

Just then the carriage pulled around the corner and Paige got her very first look at Hogwarts.　

"It's beautiful," said Paige in awe.

"Yeah but as much as you," whispered Harry in Paige's ear.

**Okay please R+R and also I have a poll up in my profile so please do that to and thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Flash back:_

"_Well it's going to be a shock for Hermione, Ron and Ginny when they see you," said Neville._

"_Yes as well as Professor Lupin and Snuffles," said Luna with a smile at Harry's shocked face._

"_Professor Dumbledore told us everything over the summer," said Neville in answer to Harry's silent question._

_Just then the carriage pulled around the corner and Paige got her very first look at Hogwarts._

"_It's beautiful," said Paige in awe._

"_Yeah but as much as you," whispered Harry in Paige's ear._

_End flash back:_　

"Aww isn't he sweet?" said Luna in a dreamy voice.　

"Yeah he is," said Paige then proceed to give Harry a quick kiss.　

"Umm if that's what I get when I'm being cute you should do it more often," said Harry with a goofy grin.　

They all sat taking for a little while long before the carriages pulled up at the castle and they all got out.

"Well here goes everything," said Harry as they walked towards the castle.

"Don't worry Harry you'll be fine," said Paige taking Harry's hand.　

"Yeah come on mate you'll be fine, we promise," said Neville. 　

"Yes Harry just remember where your friends," said Luna as if she knew something that they didn't.　

"Thanks guys......well here we go," said Harry, taking a deep breath as he caught up with the other students.　

They carried on walking for a couple of seconds then two voices called out from somewhere in front of them.　

"Harry!" called a female voice.

"Mate it's you! Your all right!" called a male voice.

"Oh bloody hell I'm in for it now," said Harry with a sigh.

"Guys will you walk a head with Paige? I don't want her to get in trouble with Moine and Ron," said Harry with a sigh.

"No way Harry, I'm staying with you," said Paige stubbonly.

"Paige please go you need to be sorted anyway I'll join you when I can okay?" said Harry.

"Okay," said Paige with a sigh, she knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"Come on Paige you need to see Professor McGonagall," said Neville as he and Luna led Paige up to the castle.

"Harry thank god it is you," said Hermione pulling Harry into a hug.

"Yeah mate we thought something had happened to you," said Ron with a smile.

"Thanks guys but seriously I'm fine and I have had a wonderful summer" said Harry with a goofy smile.

"But where have you been?" said Hermione as they started walking towards the castle.

"I've been with staying with a friend," said Harry, trying not to snap at Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah but who is he? We thought you had been kidnapped by Death Eaters," said Hermione in a stern tone.

"Look guys, I wasn't kidnapped by Death Eaters and I have had a nearly completely Dursley free summer so can we just leave it at that?" said Harry as they entered the castle.

"No Harry! Tell us who your new friend is!" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side of the Great Hall's doors.

"No, why should I? Can't I have friends besides you guys and the ones you approve of?" Harry said, he was starting to really lose his temper now.

"Exactly mate, your finally getting it it seems, we promise D-"Ron was cut off before he could finish by Hermione's hand, but it was too late.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SPYING ON ME FOR DUMBLEDORE!" yelled Harry.

"No Harry, we've just been looking after you and making sure you only pay attention to certain things-"Hermione started to lecture but stopped when she saw Harry's face.

"GET LOST YOU DAMN TRATORS! YOUR JUST LIKE WORMTAIL! I DON'T WAN'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU..YOU...MINI-MALIPATIVE- OLD-GOOTS-DUMBLEDORE'S!" Harry yelled and walked into the Great Hall to sit with Neville and hopefully Paige, leaving a stunned Hermione and Ron.

What they hadn't notice was that everyone in the Great Hall had heard what they had just said about what they had done to Harry Potter.

"Harry what in Merlin's name was that all about?" asked Neville with a worried look.

"Hermione and Ron have been spying on me for the old goat," said a seething Harry.

"THEY WHAT!!" shouted Neville which caused the whole of the loins too look at Neville like he had two heads.

"Yes they have, now keep your voice down people are staring and the sorting is about to begin," Harry said.　

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts, now before we have a new student that needs to be sorted would Miss. Paige Strom come up," said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye not as bright as it usually was.

"Please sit here Miss. Storm and we will get you sorted," said Professor McGonagall with a warm smile as she placed the sorting hat on Paige's head.

"Well I never thought I would see another one of you here, well now where to put you? You have a sly and cunning mind but you also have much courage about you," said the Hat.

'You knew my farther? I never knew he went to Hogwarts,' thought Paige while trying not to show her emotions on her face.

"I did know him very well and I can see you have a pull towards his old house," said the Hat in a knowing way.

Paige looked around the room until she caught sight of Harry and she saw the look on his face and she knew something was wrong.

"Yes, your father's old house shall be your house…Gryffindor!!!" shouted the Hat which was met by Harry, Neville and the twins jumping to their feet, clapping and whistling at her.

Paige jumped off the seat and ran towards the lions table, and then she was caught in an embrace with Harry which shocked the whole school.

"Harry Potter will you please meet me in my office after dinner please?" called Dumbledore as he watched the two teens.

Harry sat at the table chatting and listening to the rest of the sorting while glaring daggers at the Headmaster.

"Now that the sorting is over lets us begin," said Dumbledore as the words left his mouth the food appeared on all of the tables.　

All of a sudden there was a series of pops around the Great Hall and instead of students there where now super heroes and villains sat in the room.　

"Harry what in the name of all that's holy have you done?" whispered Paige into Harry's ear.

"Oh just a little prank," said Harry who was dress in a tux and a white mask a top hat and a red rose he was also carrying a cane.

"A prank, what kind of prank is this?" said Paige who was dressed in a sailor outfit with a chocker which was all red and white and she her hair had been done in to two buns.

"Harry this is brilliant," said the twins at the same time who where currently dress in black leather while the other one was dress in yellow, black and red leather.

"O-oh my, what is going on?" called a shocked voice of Madam Pomfermy.

And if to answer her question a sign appeared above the Great Hall it read:

JUST A LITTLE PRANK FROM THE NEW MARDUERS!!

At this the Great Hall bust in to applause, while Snape wasn't having a good time of it.

"Oh why me?" groan Snape who was dressed as a vampire.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R+R and a great big thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23 for adding her part of the story into the chapter and stopping this evil writers block from happening!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC. I also do not own the nick name the Dynamic Duo that belongs to the guy who made batman and robin. Also, if the lime sucks then blame yamiyugi23 as she's still learning how to do them! WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LIME NEAR THE END.**

**Chapter 16**

_Flash back:_

_"Oh just a little prank," said Harry who was dress in a tux and a white mask a top hat and a red rose he was also carrying a cane._

_"A prank, what kind of prank is this?" said Paige who was dressed in a sailor outfit with a chocker which was all red and white and she her hair had been done in to two buns._

_"Harry this is brilliant," said the twins at the same time who where currently dress in black leather while the other one was dress in yellow, black and red leather._

_"O-oh my, what is going on?" called a shocked voice of Madam Pomfermy._

_And if to answer her question a sign appeared above the Great Hall it read:_

_JUST A LITTLE PRANK FROM THE NEW MARDUERS!!_

_At this the Great Hall bust in to applause, while Snape wasn't having a good time of it._

_"Oh why me?" groan Snape who was dressed as a vampire._

_End flash back:_

"Whoever did this better turn us back this very moment," said a rather embarrassed Professor McGonagall who was dressed from head to toe in tight black leather with two cat ears, with a tail and claws.　

The students took a proper look around at each other, finding that they all looked extremely silly laughter bust from the lions table.

Hearing the laughter the rest of the students turned around to see what was so funny only to start to laugh themselves as there stood the exact copies (but in human size) of Pinky and The Brain, some of the muggle-born students who knew the show started to sing the song from the program.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I KNOW YOU'VE DONE THIS SO CHANGE US BACK RIGHT NOW!" scream Hermione in a squeaky yet angry voice.

"I'm sorry Bra... I mean Hermione but I don't know anything about this," said Harry while gesturing at himself and everyone else.

"Now everyone clam down and lets continue our meal, I'm sure that this spell will soon wear off," said Professor Dumbledore who was currently dressed as The Riddler but instead of the lex suit he was wearing green robes, his usual white hair and beard where now bright rest of the meal passed without an incident and the students where now getting reading to go back to their houses when Professor Dumbledore decided to speak again.

"Could I please see Harry Potter before he retires, now off you all trot," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Oh what does he want now," groaned Harry as he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad.

"I don't know Harry but I'm coming with you this time," said Paige with a determined look in her eyes.

"Okay Paige but don't touch or eat anything he gives you okay?" said Harry, worried about what Dumbledore might try and do if he finds out that they are together.

"Alright Harry but I'll be fine," Paige said as she took Harry's hand in a comforting way.

"Come on lets go and get this over with," said Harry as he got up with a sigh.

"Harry don't worry it, everything will be fine," said Paige as she gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"I know Paige I know," said Harry as they walked towards Dumbledore's office not noticing they were being followed.

As they walked towards the office they suddenly heard a voice from behind them.

"Well well if it isn't potty and his new bit on the side," sneered the voice.

"Oh shove off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood," said Harry who didnt bother to turned around.

"No way Potter, I'm here to see the fun," sneered Malfoy who shot a dirty look at Paige.

"Come on Harry just ignore the ferret and let's go," said Paige as she took Harry's hand and dragged him off.

As they approached the gargoyle it suddenly moved and a very angry Professor Snape stormed down the steps followed by a even more angry Professor McGonagall.

"I wonder what's got them so angry?" said Harry as they stormed passed not even noticing they where there.

"I haven't got a clue Harry," said Paige as they stepped on the stairs.

"Well here goes everything," said Harry as he knocked on the office door.

"Come in," called Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ah Harry come in...Oh and who is this?" said Dumbledore he knew had to find out where he had been over the summer.

"I'm Paige Storm nice to meet you Headmaster," said Paige as she sat down and taking Harry's hand which caused Dumbledore's eye brows to shot above his hair line.

"Now Harry I would please like to know where you have been and what you have been doing all summer," asked Dumbledore with his grandfather mask on.

"I...." Harry started but was cut off by Paige.

"He's been with me all summer and he's been safe and sound," said Paige.

"Thank you Miss. Storm but I'm afraid that Mr. Potter will have to return to the Dursleys this summer," Dumbledore said though the winkle in his eyes had died down slightly.

"No I am not and you cannot make me, whatever you say I will not return there ever," said Harry with a glare at Dumbledore.

"Harry you know it is for the greater good," Dumbledore tried to reason with his grandfather mask though on the inside he was yelling at Paige for making his weapon go against him.

At this Harry just got up out of his seat took Paige by her hand and dragged her off.

"Harry where are we going to? I thought the common room was on the seventh floor?" Paige asked as she allowed Harry to drag her.

"Yeah but where going somewhere else, I don't want everyone staring at us" said Harry as they started to slow

"Where are we Harry?" Paige asked she watched Harry pass backwards and forwards in front of a door.

"The room of requirements," Harry said as he stopped passing and kissed Paige with such passion that Harry had to hold her as her knees went weak.

Harry then guided Paige into the room and what Paige saw made her loss her breath.

There was a fire place with a fire roaring as to make the room the perfect temperature, the room was full of dark colours which wasn't too dark but set the room of just nice and in the middle of the room was a huge bed with a wooden chest at the bottom.

"Harry, this room is beautiful!" Paige said as she sat down on the bed.

"I think you're more beautiful," Harry said softly as he kissed Paige on the lips.

_____________________________Start of lime______________________________　

When Harry parted Harry and Paige had stars in their eyes, Paige looked Harry up and down be deciding that she had had enough and used a spell to make their clothes disappear.

"P-P-Paige what the hell!" Harry cried out in shock but that was soon lost on him when Paige lied on him in a '69 position' and then started to suck him.

As Harry licked and sucked Paige in response they both let moans of pleaser out at the same time making the vibrations run though their whole body.

"Harry I'm going to cum," Paige moaned out as she came in Harry's mouth as he drank all her wanting to let Harry's hard work go to waste Paige began to suck Harry's manhood with renewed energy making Harry moan underneath her as he clutched the sheets as he felt himself come.

"P-Paige!" Harry cried out in pleasure and when Paige hummed while still sucking on his manhood Harry found it too much and came.

"That was fantastic Paige," Harry said as they rolled off of each other and hugged it each other."Love you Harry," Paige said as she closed her eyes.

"Love you too Paige," Harry said, he then looked down at Paige and when he saw her truly asleep he continued: "I'm the luckiest man on this planet to have you for my girlfriend too."

_____________________________End of lime______________________________

That night they both drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep, they knew they wouldn't have to worry about school yet as it was a weekend.

**Okay I have a poll up in my profile, could you please all take a look as it is to do with a sequel to this fic? Thank you and plz R+R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC. I also do not own the nick name the Dynamic Duo that belongs to the guy who made batman and robin. Also, if the lime sucks then blame yamiyugi23 as she's still learning how to do them!**

**Chapter 17**

_(Flash back)_

"_Love you Harry," Paige said as she closed her eyes._

"_Love you too Paige," Harry said, he then looked down at Paige and when he saw her truly asleep he continued: "I'm the luckiest man on this planet to have you for my girlfriend too."_

_That night they both drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep, they knew they wouldn't have to worry about school yet as it was a weekend._

_(End flash back)_

The next morning Harry awoke with a yawn when it suddenly drawn on him that it was 8'oclock and he was going to be late for class, he jumped out of bed and started rushing around trying to get dressed.

"Umm Harry as much as I love to see your cute butt why are you rushing around?" asked Paige with a sleepy yawn.

"WHERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" shouted Harry from the bathroom that the ROR had made for him.

"Umm Harry I hate to break it to you but its Saturday and we don't have class today," said Paige with a giggle.

"Oh right I knew that," said Harry with a sheepish laugh and then proceeded to swear under his breath.

"Aww come on lover boy let's get dressed and get down to breakfast so people don't think I have murdered you in your sleep," said Paige with a sigh as she got off the bed.

"They wouldn't think that!" called Harry from the bathroom.

"Yeah and I have bubble gum pink hair," said Paige with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess so, come on your turn next," said Harry as he came out of the bath room in a pair of black tight fitting jeans and a white t-shirt.

Paige came down a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a black top with devil written across the front.

"Come on or we will miss breakfast," Harry said as his stomach gave a low rumble."I think you stomach agrees with you Harry," said Paige linking arms with Harry.

**In the Great Hall:**

"Hey Neville have you seen Harry?" asked Seamus as he sat down next to Fred and George who were also interested in where Harry was.

"I don't know the last time I saw him was when Professor Dumbledore called him up to his office," said Neville watching the students come in.

"Wait you mean he didn't come back to the common room last night?" said Hermione who was listing to what was being said.

"Yeah so what Hermione?" said the twins at the same time.

"We must inform the Headmaster at once something could have happened to him," lectured Hermione but just as Hermione finished what she was saying Harry and Paige walked into the Great Hall.

"Paige I'm telling you the truth ask them if you don't believe me," said Harry as he saw said twins waving at them.

"Okay I will do," said Paige stubbornly as she let go of Harry's hand and walking well almost bounced over to the twins which made Harry laugh.

"Good morning, Paige, Harry," said George as Paige sat down and Harry came up behind her.

"Morning," they both said in unison making the twins snigger and Hermione look at them strangely.

"So Harry where did you go last night if you didn't come back to the tower?" said Neville.

"Oh we stayed in the ROR it was a lot of fun to." said Harry while helping himself to some breakfast.

This caused Hermione and the guys to choke on there pumpkin juice and look at Harry with horror from Hermione and pride from the twins, Seamus and Neville

"Harry how could you? Don't even know her, for all you know she could be a Death Eater," hissed Hermione, totally missing Harry's anger.

"Hermione, Paige is not a Death Eater now will you just stop with this," hissed Harry in anger, why wouldn't people realize that Paige was NOT a Death Eater for?

"AH Harry, just the person I wanted to see," said a male voice.

Harry and Paige both turned around to see Professor Lupin stood there with a big black dog sat by his side.

"Professor Lupin what can I do for you today?" asked Harry while scratching snuffles behind his ear.

"I was hoping that you and....I'm sorry I don't know your name," said Remus politely.

"Its Paige Professor, Paige Storm," said Paige.

"Right I was hope that you and Paige could come to my office after breakfast?" said Remus with a wolfish grin.

"Of course Professor will would love to," said Harry while looking to see if Paige minded.

"Okay well we will speak probable later then," said Remus as he went to sit at the teachers table with Snuffles pout at the lost of ear scratching.

Breakfast was a quite affair until Draco Malfoy decided to be his usual self as he was leaving the hall with the other students.

"Oi Potter catch, Furunculous!" shouted Draco sending a jet of purple light towards Harry, before Harry had time to think there was a flash and the curse reflected back towards Malfoy who couldn't understand what just happened .

"Paige what did you do?" whispered Harry as he started to drag Paige off towards Professor Remus office before any on realized what had happened.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" asked Professor Snape back in the Great Hall.

"I was showing Potter how to duel sir but the somehow the curse rebounded back at me," said Malfoy in a painful voice as he was put on to a stretcher.

**With Harry and Paige:**

"Harry slow down, nobody is following us," said Paige as she clutched her side

"I'm sorry Paige but people around here wouldn't understand what you just did," said Harry learning against the wall.

"Come on lets go see the Professor until things clam down," said Paige as she took Harry's hand."Okay this way," said Harry as he led Paige to towards Remus office.

**A few minutes later:**

"Okay Padfoot I need you to stay as snuffles and to keep an eye on Paige, I don't trust this Paige girl," said Remus glancing at the door.

"Okay Mooney I think there here," said Sirius who then turned into Padfoot and sat down in front of the fire place.

**Outside Remus office:**

"Have you calmed down Harry?" said Paige as she and Harry stop at the office door."Yeah I'm sorry I freaked, I just didn't want people to find out what happened," said Harry as he knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" called Remus who was wondering what the heck the kids where on about

"Good morning Professor," said Paige as she and Harry walked in.

"Morning Remus, snuffles," said Harry as he walked in beside Paige.

"Harry please take a sit and tell me where you have been all summer," said Remus in a 'you wouldn't argue with me tone'.

**Cliffy, what's Harry going to say and will Remus ask about what Harry and Paige where talking about!! Please R+R until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC. I also do not own the nick name the Dynamic Duo that belongs to the guy who made batman and robin. **_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Flash back:**_

_"Have you calmed down Harry?" said Paige as she and Harry stop at the office door._

_"Yeah I'm sorry I freaked, I just didn't want people to find out what happened," said Harry as he knocked on the office door._

_"Come in!" called Remus who was wondering what the heck the kids where on abou._

_"Good morning Professor," said Paige as she and Harry walked in._

_"Morning Remus, snuffles," said Harry as he walked in beside Paige._

_"Harry please take a sit and tell me where you have been all summer," said Remus in a 'you wouldn't argue with me tone'._

_**End flash back:**_

"Umm Remus if I tell you will you promise to listen to everything I say before you say anything?" asked Harry, hoping to avoid a repeat of what happened last time.

"Okay Harry I will for you but if I don't like what I hear I will make it known," said Remus also most growling.

It took an hour of explaining and some growling, shouting and some threats but Harry had managed to tell Remus the full story.

"So let me get this straight, they took you to America then they let that pig of a cousin beat the seven bells out of you and Miss. Storm here came to see you after they left but they had to come back soon after so you took Harry and ran?" said Remus looking at both Harry and Paige.

"Yes Professor, that the short version of it," said Paige with a smile while taking Harry's hand which caused snuffles to growl.

"SNUFFLES! clam down," called Remus with a growl of his own.

Suddenly snuffles started to change and instead of there being a dog there now stood Sirius Black with a thunderous look on his face.

"Stay the hell away from my godson you death eater!" shouted Sirius pointing at Paige

"Sirius she is not a Death Eater, why won't you people just see that? Come on Paige where leaving!' Seethed Harry.

"HARRY WAIT PLEASE!" called Sirius but all he got was a door slammed in his face.

"Sirius what did I tell you about blowing up like that? She may not even know that your innocence!" said Remus putting his head in his hands.

"I-I never thought of that," said Sirius still staring at the door.

"Well you best hope that Harry can talk some sense into her before she tells somebody at the MOM that your here," said Remus getting up from his chair and going to the fireplace.

"Remus what are you doing?" asked Sirius.

"I'm flooing Dumbledore just in case," said Remus throw some floo power into the fire.

**With Paige and Harry:**

"I can't believe him! I mean HIM of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover!" Growled Harry as the stormed down to the lake with Paige walking beside him trying to keep up.

"Harry calm down, getting angry isn't going to help you know they don't understand, they are just worried about you, that's all," said Paige squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"Harry! Paige!" shouted Neville running down the hill.

"Hey Neville what's up?" asked Harry.

"I was looking for you two all over for you two, me and Luna are going for a picnic by the lake and we was wondering if you would like to join us?" said Neville after he caught his breath.

"Thank you Neville, we would love to join you," said Paige while walking down the lake with Neville and Harry.

"I see you found them then," said Luna in a dreamy tone as they approached the blanket.

"Yeah now I'll have to nip to the kitchens so you kids behave yourselves," said Neville in a mock scolding tone.

"Yes sir!" said Luna with a solute.

"Now you two sit down and enjoy, I'll be back soon," said Neville walking back to the castle.

**With Ron and Hermione:**

"Moine where are we going now?" moaned Ron as Hermione dragged him along the corridor.

"Where going to the library, I want to see if we can dig up some information on Paige's parents," said Hermione in book worm mode.

"But moine it's a Saturday and school hasn't even started yet," moaned Ron as Hermione dragged he to the library.

"Look Ron we'll only be an hour or so an then we can prove that this Paige isn't who she really says she is now come on," said Hermione.

What they didn't know was there was someone watching them from around the corner.

**Back with Harry and the others:**　

"Harry I really think you should go back and see snuffles and Remus, I mean they didn't mean any harm by what he said, please?" said Paige leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"I know but what he said just got me angry and I can't understand why people can just see what I see when they talk to you," said Harry kissing Paige's forehead.

"They will soon Harry, all you have to do is be patient and they will see," said Luna in a dreamy tone.

"Hey Luna are you a......" said Paige but was cut off by some one coming up behind them.

"Miss. Storm, Professor Dumbledore would like to see," said Professor Snape.

"Okay Professor Snape," said Paige getting up and starting to follow Snape.

"Oh and Potter he wants to see her alone" sneered Snape as Harry was about to get up and follow.

"I know I'm just going to wait outside his office for her," said Harry as he caught up with them.

"Hey Harry, Paige, what's going on?" said Neville on his way back from the kitchens.

"The headmaster want to see Paige so I'm going with her and wait outside, we'll be back soon just start without us," said Harry giving Neville a look saying 'I'll tell you when we get back'.

"Okay Harry see you in a bit," said Neville hurrying back to the lake.

**A few minutes later in side Dumbledore's office:**

"Ah Miss. Storm, I'm glad you could make it so quickly," said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course sir, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" asked Paige who was getting a bad feeling about this.

"I wanted to know what happened with you and Mr. Malfoy in the corridor earlier, pumpkin juice?" said Dumbledore offering her some of the juice.

'I best take it or he will get suspicious Thought Paige "Yes thank you sir" said Paige drinking the juice.

'You crafty old goat truth serum is illegal to use against students, well you wont get the better of me' through Paige while trying not to roll her eyes.

"Now I'm sorry Miss. Storm but I have put truth serum in your juice," said Dumbledore with an even brighter twinkle in his eyes than before.

"Yes sir," said Paige.

"Now Miss. Storm what is your full name and address," said Dumbledore.

"My full name is Paige Louise Strom and I live in Storm manner in New York.

"Good now tell me are you a Death Eater or have any contact with Voldermort," said Dumbledore.

"NO! I'm neither a Death Eater and I don't have any contact with him," said Paige with a growl.

"Good now Miss. Strom please tell me what happened in the corridor with Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore

**To be continued....Happy Christmas and a happy new year....... please R+R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC. I also do not own the nick name the Dynamic Duo that belongs to the guy who made batman and robin. **

**Chapter...we all love sticky toffee pudding!**

_Flash back_

_Now I'm sorry Miss. Storm but I have put truth serum in your juice," said Dumbledore with an even brighter twinkle in his eyes than before."_

_Yes sir," said Paige."Now Miss. Storm what is your full name and address," said Dumbledore._

_"My full name is Paige Louise Strom and I live in Storm manner in LA._

_"Good now tell me are you a Death Eater or have any contact with Voldermort," said Dumbledore._

_"NO! I'm neither a Death Eater and I don't have any contact with him," said Paige with a growl._

_"Good now Miss. Strom please tell me what happened in the corridor with Mr. Malfoy," said._

_flash back: _

"What do you mean sir?" asked Paige while trying not to blurt out what happened.

"I mean what happened between you Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy earlier in the corridor," said Dumbledore with the twinkle in eye.

"Malfoy tried cursing Harry in the corridor and I put up a shield to stop the curse from hitting Harry," said Paige, trying to deal with the truth potion.

"Yes but Mr. Malfoy says that you used wandless magic to put up the shield," said Dumbledore the twinkle in his eyes brighter than before.

"I'm afraid Malfoy was mistaken sir wandless magic is outlawed by the MOM" said Paige as she was trying fight off the serum.

"Thank you for answering my questions Miss. Storm you may go now," said Dumbledore giving Paige another glass of pumpkin quickly took the juice and took a couple of sips before getting up and going to the door.

"Sir I'm sorry if I have given you any reasons to mistrust me but Harry will not be returning to the Dursley's ever!" said Paige as opened the door and went through.

"I thought as much Miss. Storm," whispered Dumbledore as Paige closed the Paige reached the bottom of the steps she was pulled into a hug by Harry who then promptly dragged her off to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry where are we going?" asked Paige as they were walking up the stairs.

"Where going to the common room, I figured we couldn't hide away in the ROR forever," said Harry with a goofy look on his they were walking up the last set of stairs to the common room they heard voices coming their way.

"I'm telling you guys, there's something not right about her, I can't find any sort records about her parents in the library," said a female voice in a bossy tone.

"Hermione look just leave the poor girl alone did you ever think that her parents didn't attend Hogwarts?" said a young boy with an Irish accent.

"Yeah just let it drop Hermione and stop making a mountain out of a mole hill," said another girl.

"Guys she's right, I mean what we really know about her for all we know she's a Death Eater," said Ron in Hermione's defense.

"Ron, Hermione, would you guys just drop this stupid campaign against the poor girl? You don't even know her," said the girl as she comes around the corner, spotting Harry and Paige she froze on the spot.

"Hey Ginny what's up?" said the boy as he came around the corner.

"Harry where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you," said Ginny as she came down the steps and grabbed Harry's arm.

"So this is your girlfriend then Harry? I'm, Seamus Finnigan," said Seamus shaking Paige's hand.

"And I'm Ginny Weasley and Ron is my brother," said Ginny with a sad sigh.

"Hey Ginny what's up with you?" asked Harry with concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," said Ginny as she and Seamus went down the stairs.

"Hey! Ginny don't let Ron brother you okay?" called Paige as Ginny and Seamus went down the stairs.

"Thanks Paige...see you later?" asked Ginny with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah maybe me you, Harry and Seamus could play exploding snap for a while?" said Paige with a smile.

"Sounds great you up for it Seamus?" asked Ginny, looking to her boyfriend.

"Sure it will give me a chance to get to know my

friend's girlfriend better," said Seamus with a laugh at Harry's blush.

"Okay see you guys later," said Harry squeezing Paige's hand in thanks.

"Okay, you two can come out now," said Paige in a low dangerous tone.

"H-how did you know we were here?" growled Ron in anger his face turn red to match his hair.

"I heard you talking when we were walking up here, now if you will excuse us we have to go and sort our stuff out," said Paige as she and Harry walked passed them.

"Harry please she's not who she says she is everything she told you was a lie please listen" begged Hermione

"Hermione what is it that you have against Paige she's not a death eater and she's not a child of a death eater she hasn't hurt me or even tried to" hissed Harry in a dangerous tone

"But Professor Dumbledore told us that she had kidnapped you," seethed Ron in anger, Dumbledore was always right.

"Well his been lying to you Ron, the Dursley's let that whale of a son beat me up then left me to clean myself up and Paige came to see if I was all right when the other whale turned up again, so we ran if it wasn't for Paige coming to see if I was okay I would have been kidnapped by the Death Eaters that turn up soon afterwards," said Harry trying to keep clam.

"H-he never told us that," stuttered Hermione with fire in her eyes.

"Harry mate we didn't know Professor Dumbledore told us that she had kidnapped you and had you under a imperious curse," said Ron with an angry sigh.

"Paige where so sorry we never should have believed that old goat, can you forgive us and maybe we could start again?" said Hermione while bracing herself to be screamed at.

"Harry mate I know we have no right to ask forgiveness but can you ever for give us," said Ron with his eyes to the floor.

"Hermione, Ron, of course I will forgive you, I know you where only looking out for Harry and I'm thankful for that," said Paige with a smile.

"Guys it will take a while but this is a start now we need to know what Dumbledore has told you," said Harry while starting to walk towards the common room.

"Well the last thing he told us was 'The Storms aren't Paige's real parents; she was adopted when she was a year old!' According to the records that the Headmaster gave us Paige's real mother was called Melissa Black," said Hermione who then filched when she look at Harry because his eyes where glow AK green.

"HOW DARE HE MAKE UP SUCH HORRIBLE LIES!" shouted Harry as the air around him started to react to his anger and raw magic. At this information Paige had gone very pale and quite it wasn't until the trio heard her crying that they realized something was wrong.

"Paige what's wrong?" asked Harry with concern in his voice, worry for Paige stopping his anger.

"They lied to me all my life the LIED TO ME!" shouted Paige.

"What do you mean they lied to you?" asked Harry he was getting scared now Paige's magic was going haywire.

"They told me that Mesilla Black was my Godmother," said Paige, the air around her as cracking.

"So the records are right then, who's your dad then?" said Ron without thinking.

"Ron! Don't be so horrible! " seethed Hermione, hitting Ron on the head.

At the question Paige's eyes went wide like dinner plates, the air stop cracking and she said one thing before she fainted.

"Sirius Black."

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the chapter I also have a poll up in my profile for this story and remember reviews are loved! Oh and do you like what my forgetful Beta did with the title to this chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to J.K. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC. I also do not own the nick name the Dynamic Duo that belongs to the guy who made batman and robin.**

**Chapter 20**

_Flash back:_

"_They told me that Mesilla Black was my Godmother," said Paige, the air around her as cracking._

_"So the records are right then, who's your dad then?" said Ron without thinking._

_"Ron! Don't be so horrible! " seethed Hermione, hitting Ron on the head. _

_At the question Paige's eyes went wide like dinner plates, the air stop cracking and she said one thing before she fainted._

_"Sirius Black."_

_End flash back:_"

I think we best take her to the hospital wing just to make sure she's okay," said Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasely, what's going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall with a stern look.

"I'm sorry Professor but Paige has fainted, we were just going to take her to the hospital wing," said Hermione while trying to be innocent.

"I see what caused her to faint Mr. Potter," asked McGonagall with her stern gaze fixed on Harry.

"Guys will you take Paige to the hospital wing? I need to speak to Professor McGonagall," said Harry with a sigh.

"Okay Harry come and find us when you have finished okay," said Hermione as McGonagall cast a spell to make Paige float as if she as on a stretcher.

"Okay Mr. Potter this way," said McGonagall leading Harry down the hall way with a last glance he rounded the corner.

"Come on Ron we best get Paige to the hospital wing," said Hermione leading the floating girl away from the common room.

"I just hope he knows what his doing," said Ron catching up to Hermione.

**With Harry and Professor McGonagall:**

"Come in and sit down Harry," said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor," said Harry entering the room and sitting down at the noticed that the Professor's office hasn't changed since his first year at school he actually wondered if the room had changed since his parents where here but decided not to ask.

"So Mr. Potter would you like to tell me what happened to Miss. Storm?" asked McGonagall as she sat down.

"Professor you have to understand that I will have to start from the beginning for you to understand what's happened with Paige," said Harry with a sigh.

"Okay Mr. Potter start from the beginning then," said Professor McGonagall.

**With Hermione, Ron and Paige:**

"Is she going to be okay Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione sitting next to Paige is lying on the hospital bed.

"She'll be fine Miss. Granger she's just had a shock that's all," said Madam Pomfrey waving her wand and muttering a couple of healing spells.

"She should be awake soon so I will allow you to stay so she doesn't get worked up when she wakes up," said Madam Pomfrey .

"Thank you ma'am," said Ron with a smile.

Hermione and Ron sat talking quietly for another 5 minutes before they heard a soft groan coming from Paige's bed.

"Hey how you feeling Paige?" asked Hermione.

"Like somebody run me over with a hippogriff," said Paige with a weak smile.

"Sounds like you're okay then," said Ron with a laugh.

"Yeah I do feel a lot better thanks but where's Harry?" asked Paige.

Hermione and Ron both looked at each other and had the same through 'What do we tell her'.

"Umm guys what's wrong?" asked Paige.

"Well when you passed out...." said Ron was cut off by the doors swinging open and Professor McGonagall stormed into the ward with Harry walking in behind her.

"I want the both of you to leave RIGHT NOW!" seethed McGonagall at Ron and Hermione.

"P-professor what's wrong" strutted Hermione getting up.

"JUST LEAVE NOW!" shouted McGonagall.

"Yes Professor," said both Hermione and Ron at the same time rushing out of the ward."Now you two I want to know what in the world has been going on?" asked McGonagall as she started to calm down.

"Well Professor I'll explain what's happened," said Harry began but was stopped by McGonagall.

"That's not what I mean Mr. Potter, I mean what's happened between you two and Sirius Black," said McGonagall.

"Umm how do we explain?" said Harry taking Paige's hand.

"Okay Professor let me start by telling you that Sirius Black is my father," said Paige holding back the tears.

"Harry told me but I didn't beveled him, my sweet little Goddaughter you're alive," said McGonagall sweeping Paige in to a hug.

"GODDAUGHTER!" exclaimed Paige and Harry at the same time.

**I'm sorry for the long wait but here's the chappie and I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and all the people who have favored this story thank you and sorry the chapter is so shot but i have a bad case of writers block! **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter never have never will!

A/N: I'm sorry it's been ages since I updated this fic, I have had trouble at home and works has been a pain!

Chapter 21

_(Flashback)_

_Well Professor I'll explain what's happened," said Harry began but was stopped by McGonagall._

_"That's not what I mean Mr. Potter, I mean what's happened between you two and Sirius Black," said McGonagall._

_"Umm how do we explain?" said Harry taking Paige's hand._

_"Okay Professor let me start by telling you that Sirius Black is my father," said Paige holding back the tears._

_"Harry told me but I didn't beveled him, my sweet little Goddaughter you're alive," said McGonagall sweeping Paige in to a hug._

_"GODDAUGHTER!" exclaimed Paige and Harry at the same time._

_(End flash back)_

"Yes Goddaughter," replied Professor McGonagall.

"This is to wired," said Paige with a sigh.

"I know this is wired for you Paige but its true Paige," Professor McGonagall said gently.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Paige putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Umm Paige we may have a little problem," a nervous Harry pointing at the door.

Paige and Professor McGonagall looked over to the door to find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing at the door both with shocked looks on their faces.

"I-I don't believe it, my baby girls alive," Sirius whispered as the shock slowly disappeared.

"But I thought she was dead, that's what Dumbledore told us," said Remus as he looked Paige up and down in shock.

In a flash Sirius was at Paige's bedside pulling Paige into a hug with tears in his eyes.

"Get off of me," said Paige trying to pull Sirius off her.

"Sirius I would let her go if I was you," said Harry with a sigh.

"ARE YOU DEAF I SAID GET THE HELL OFF ME," screamed Paige pushing Sirius and running out of the hospital wing.

"Sirius, are you okay?" asked Professor McGonagall putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Why did she do that?" whispered Sirius as he wiped tears away as Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it may have been a shock and the fact that half an hour or so ago you where calling her a Death Eater," said Remus with a sigh as Sirius broke down.

There was a knock on the ward door and two faces popped around the door before coming in.

"Harry is everything all right? We just saw Paige she looked rather upset," asked Hermione.

"Yeah mate, she really bad," said Ron, worried for his friends.

"She's fine guys, it's just… well Sirius found out and things just went downhill from there," Harry explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry do you know where she might have gone?" asked Remus who was trying to clam Sirius down.

"I might do but I think you guys best wait here okay?" said Harry getting up.

"No way pup, I'm coming with you. I have to make amends with MY daughter," said Sirius as he got up off of the floor

"Sirius, do you think that's a good idea after the way she just reacted to you?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Minnie I am not leaving this, I have to apologies for the things I said. I should never have said them to her, I should have just trusted Harry's judgment but instead I… how do muggles say it?... I went off on one," said Sirius with a sad sigh.

"Harry, you still here?" asked a voice from the door way.

"Yeah Neville I'm still here," said Harry shooting Sirius a look as he turned back in Padfoot.

"There you are, what the hell is going on your girlfriend? She just nearly sent me flying down the stairs on the fourth corridor," said Neville with an angry sigh.

"Your okay through, aren't you Neville?" asked Hermione in a worried voice.

"Yeah 'Moine, I'm okay but she seemed pretty upset, she was mumbling something about stupid boyfriends being right and kicking some guy in the family jewels when she see him again," said Neville with a smile.

"I see she's starting to calm down again," said Harry getting a proper look at Neville, he had grown and filled out over the summer he was about the same height as Ron now.

"If this is her calming down then man I would hate to get on her bad side," said a laughing Ron.

"Me too mate," said Neville with a chuckle.

"I can easily arrange that for you if you want," said a voice from the door way.

"Paige, are you okay?" asked Harry going up to his girlfriends and giving her a hug and kiss which it took Remus coughing rather loudly to get them to pull apart.

"Umm we'll just leave you guys to talk okay?" said Hermione grabbing both Ron and Neville and pulling them the room.

"I shall go to but please don't hesitate to come and see me," said Professor McGonagall with a smile as she pasted Harry and Paige.

"Okay, I think something's need to be explained here," said Paige walking over to her bed and sitting down on it.

"Okay Sirius I think you best go first," said Remus sitting down on the chair and conjuring another for Sirius.

"Okay it all started back in 1981..."

HAHAH cliify yes I am evil but hey! I also have a new poll up in my profile so please have a look thank! And as always R+R


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own harry potter but I do own my OC Paige and that's all!A/N hi guys I'm so! Sorry about not up dating but I have no laptop! Also this chapter is unbeated because I can speak or send them to her at the moment.

(_Flash back) _

_"I shall go to but please don't hesitate to come and see me," said Professor McGonagall with a smile as she pasted Harry and Paige._

_"Okay, I think something's need to be explained here," said Paige walking over to her bed and sitting down on it._

_"Okay Sirius I think you best go first," said Remus sitting down on the chair and conjuring another for Sirius._

_"Okay it all started back in 1981.._

_(End flash back) _

"Its was Halloween night I just put you to bed Paige and your mother was just finishing a letter to Lilly when we got a Patronus message from James saying voldermort was there and he needed me to come and help" said sirus with a said sigh.

"Sirius then sent me a message to come and get dumbledor why he went to find lilly and james as the wards where down he could find the house without a secret keeper" said Remus wiping a tear from his eye.

"Remus Sirius its okay you don't have to continue we understand it may be hard we understand" said Harry.

"I'm sorry kids its just hard to talk about" said Sirius with a sad sigh

"It becomes a bit burly from there very thing was such a rush we went from one thing to another without thinking" said Remus placing a hand on Sirius shoulder.

"You know it wired we couldn't get near the house for nearly a day what every happened between you and voldermort caused some kind of magical force-filed to appear around the house" said Sirius with a small laugh which confused the two teens.

"Sorry you two its just Dumbledore's face when he couldn't get passed and into what remind of the house he looked like he wanted to cry at the time we thought it was about lilly and james" said Sirius.

"So after we realised we couldn't get through I went back to head-quart's to give the bad news while Sirius stay with dumbledore" said Remus.

"Just after moony left Dumbledore tried to send me home but I said I would go after peter for what he did" said Sirus.

"And that when your life went to the pits and you ended up in the hell on earth" said Harry with a sad look.

"I was never sure what happened after that all I know that in the space of three day I lost my best friends my wife my daughter and my god son" said Sirus with a sob

"Dad it wasn't your fault you had no idea that peter was going to blame you!" Said Paige with a growl."Y-you called me dad!" Shouted Sirius which caused madam pomfery to come over.

"Well what else I'm I going to call you" asked Paige.

"Its well I thought you were still mad at me for earlier" said Sirius.

"Oh don't worry I'll get my own back for that" said Paige with an evil smile.

" Hey padfoot I'd watch out it looks like she's got your pranking streak" said Remus with a smile.

"Miss storm or just I say miss black you can go now but I wouldn't advise doing any magic for at least another hour and Sirius come back and see me later so I can give you a check up" said madam pomfery.

"Yes Madam pomfery" said sirus with a mock salute and a huge smile.

"Okay you two we have to see Dumbledore while were here so how about we meet you in the Shrieking shack in say an hour" asked Remus while rolling his eyes at the mention of Dumbledore.

"Okay do you mind if we bring Hermione and Ron with us ?" asked Harry.

"No of course not we'll need to bring them up to speed with everything" said Sirius with a smile.

"Come on Padfoot or we'll be late." said Remus

"Okay Mooney" said Sirius and then Transformed in to Padfoot.

Harry and Paige watch the two Marauders walk around the Conner and towards the head masters office before either of them spoke.

"So Paige what's your idea for revenge against Sirius then" asked Harry with a grin.

"Well Harry all I'm saying at this moment that it in evolves are animagus forms" said Paige with a smirk that means trouble.

"Oi you two what are you still doing up here we just saw Remus and Padfoot leave" said a voice from behind them.

"Nothing now but what are you two doing here" asked Harry turning around to see two red heads coming towards them.

"Fred George just the people we wanted to see have you seen Hermione and Ron any where?" asked Paige.

"Why yes young Paige""They happened to be in the common"

"Room waiting for you two they"

"Asked us to come"

"And get you" finished the twins at the same time.

"Well lead on gentlemen we wouldn't want to keep them waiting" said Harry with a laugh.

**Dumbledore's office **

Three people sat in the office one of them people would describe as a greasy haired git unless you where in his house Severus Snape was not happy he kept glaring at the old man sat in the chair behind his desk who was happy sucking on a lemon drop the other person also looked very unhappy was Professor McGonagall**.**

"Head master will this meeting taking long I have some very important potions to get back to" said Snape in a bored tone

"Not to worry Severus were just waiting on two more people" said Dumbledore with a smile while sucking on a lemon drop

"I must agree with Severus here albus I have things I need to get read for classes on Monday" said McGonagall**.**

"Don't worry my dear I believe the last two people we need for this meeting are now here" said Dumbledore as the door open to revile Remus and padfoot

"You wanted to see us headmaster" asked Remus while Sirius who had changed back glared at Snape

"Yes now please sit down would you like a lemon drop?" asked the head master

"No thank you" replied Remus and Sirius at the same time.

"Now I have called you four here today to discuses Mr potter and his new Girlfriend I believe she cannot be trusted therefore they need to be separated" said Dumbledore in a even tone.

Okay guys I'm back and I'm so sorry for the long wait I promise I wont let it happen again I'm also sorry that this chappie is unbeated at the moment I though I would put it up now and change it was I got my beated version back !


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to JK. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

Flash back

_"You wanted to see us headmaster" asked Remus while Sirius who had changed back glared at Snape._

_"Yes now please sit down would you like a lemon drop?" asked the head master._

_"No thank you" replied Remus and Sirius at the same time._

_"Now I have called you four here today to discuses Mr. Potter and his new Girlfriend I believe she cannot be trusted therefore they need to be separated" said Dumbledore in an even tone._

End flash back

There was silence for a couple of seconds while it sunk in what the headmaster had said then everyone started shouting at the same the same time.

"Headmaster you can't separate them she hasn't done anything wrong and Harry seems quite taken with her" said Remus while trying not to growl at him.

"Albus I must agree with Remus the girl has done nothing too warrant this kind of treatment from any of us" said McGonagall with a glare.

"Headmaster I have a question what gives you the right to mess around with my GODSONS LIFE" shouted Sirius he couldn't believe that the headmaster was such a meddling old coot.

"I'm Harry's magical guardian so it is my responsibly too see to his safety within the magical world" said Dumbledore while was seething on the inside that they dare challenge him.

"The only reason that you are my godsons magical guardian is that idiot we call a Minster throw me in Azkaban without a trail if that hadn't have happened I would have been his guardian" said Sirius with a growl.

"But that is not the case and where getting off the topic Sirius we need to decide what to do about Mr. Potter and Miss storm" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Headmaster I do not think it wise to try and separate them Potter would become more troublesome than he is now and he may try and find her again after the school year has finished" said Snape speaking up for the first time.

"Umm i believe you maybe right Severus" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Thank goodness you've seen sense headmaster" said McGonagall with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah that's right listen to your pet death-eater "said Sirius his voice dripping with venom.

"If that all headmaster we had best be going" said Remus getting up to leave.

"Just one last thing before you Obliviate" said Dumbledore pulling out his wand before the others could be react.

All three of the people apart from Snape sat in there chairs with a glassily look in there eyes for a few second until they seemed to snap of it but still looked a bit dazed.

"Headmaster what was it that you wanted" asked McGonagall shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

"It's nothing to worry over now Minerva Severus and I have dealt with it" said Dumbledore giving Severus a stay quite look.

"If that is all then Headmaster I must be off I have lessons plans to look over" said McGonagall getting up from her seat.

"We must be off to headmaster" said Remus with a small nod to Sirius who was glaring at Snape.

"Good day Remus Sirius Minerva" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly.

"Now Severus we have to make sure we can get Mr. Potter away from that girl she will not fit into my plans for young Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore after he was sure the others had left.

**With Harry and Paige in the ROR.**

"Okay Harry what's your plan to prank Remus and my Siri…my dad" said Paige it still felt wired calling Sirius dad.

"Well my dear I have heard story's from both Sirius and Remus of how Sirius and my dad used to prank people using there animagus forms so I was think why not use there own prank against them" Said Harry with a look that screamed trouble.

"Harry that perfectly evil of you" said Paige with a laugh.

"I know but that why you love me so much" said Harry with a cheeky grin while waggling his eye brows.

"Awe here was me thinking I loved you for your body" said Paige with a purr.

"Well there's that too" said Harry pulling Paige in for a heated kiss.

"Come on now Harry we have to be ready they could be here any moment" said Paige with a giggle while Harry just pouted.

As Paige finished her sentence a small chime was heard in the room which was the signal that someone was approaching the room.

"I hate you sometimes you know that" said Harry with a laugh.

"I know love now come on lets get ready" said Paige with a wink.

**With Remus and Sirius who was currently in his animagus form out side the ROR.**

"Come on Padfoot it should be safe for you to change back there's no one about" said Remus looking up and down the corridor.

"Mooney I think something happened in the headmaster's office" said Sirius with a serious look on his face.

"I know old friend but lets discuss this with the kids they maybe to help us" said Remus opening the now visible door.

The sight that greeted the two when they shut the door was complete madness there was feathers and pillows everywhere the furnisher was all destroyed and in the middle of it all where two wolves one was midnight black with green eyes the other was a light grey with grey eyes.

"Umm Padfoot back up very slowly" said Remus backing towards the door

"Mooney how did two wolves get in here and where are Harry and Paige" hissed Sirius

"I don't know Padfoot we'll..." but Remus was cut off by the black wolf pouncing on him and the grey wolf pounced on Sirius and both of them both started to lick them both

"R-remus h-help m-me" said Sirius between laughs

"I-im h-having t-trouble m-my s-self'" said Remus between laughs

The two wolves suddenly stop licking Remus and Sirius and jumped off them and in a wink of an eye there stood Harry and Paige both laughing there heads off.

'"I don't believe it" said Sirius with a shocked look on his face

"Padfoot i do believe we have just been pranked" said Remus with a chuckle

"The look on your faces when you walked in the room was completely priceless" said Paige leaning on Harry to keep up right from laughing so hard

"I told you they would fall for it" said Harry with a laugh.

"I can't believe it they pranked us! And there animagus to" said Sirius with a bark like laugh

"Well come on you two we have a lot to explain to you" said Remus in a serious voice

"Mooney what's wrong?" asked Harry the light tone suddenly disappeared.

"Mooney what's going on your worrying me now what's going on" asked Sirius with a frown

"The headmaster Obliviated us when we were in his office" said Remus with a growl

"That barmy old coot! What is game now why can't he just leave me alone! Growled Harry

"Remus how is it that you remember?" asked Paige placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Let's set the room right and then I'll explain everything then we need to make plans" said Remus

Okay that's all for now at the moment this is unbetaed I just thought I'd get this up for ya all plz R+R


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to JK. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

_(Flash back)_

_"I can't believe it they pranked us! And there animagus to" said Sirius with a bark like laugh._

_"Well come on you two we have a lot to explain to you" said Remus in a serious voice._

_"Mooney what's wrong?" asked Harry the light tone suddenly disappeared._

_"Mooney what's going on your worrying me now what's going on" asked Sirius with a frown._

_"The headmaster Obliviated us when we were in his office" said Remus with a growl._

_"That barmy old coot! What is game now why can't he just leave me alone! Growled Harry._

_"Remus how is it that you remember?" asked Paige placing a hand on Harry's shoulder._

_"Let's set the room right and then I'll explain everything then we need to make plans" said Remus._

_(End flash back)_

" Okay I know you all want to know how I didn't get my memories erased when that barmy old coot Obliviated me and Sirius well the simple reason is because I'm a werewolf and it close to the full moon so Mooney is close to the surface of my mind " said Remus getting confused looks from Sirius and Harry.

" I get! Shouted Paige jumping up from her chair.

"Well would you please explain to those of us who don't get it please! Asked Sirius with a growl.

"Oh come on dad its simple because Mooney is a werewolf he has two minds in one body so when he figured what that lemon drop sucking old goat was going to do he quickly shield his memories with Mooney mind! " exclaimed Paige.

"Very good Paige I would give you points if I could" chuckled Remus.

Harry and Sirius sat there with very serious look on there faces they realised this could get very dangerous for all involved.

"Okay now the question is how do we prove what happened and what do we next because I'm not leaving the kids here there's no telling what dumbles might try! " spat Sirius.

"I know you don't want to leave us here padfoot but there's not a lot we can do at the moment if we do try and leave Dumbles will try something drastic" sighted Harry while running his hand through his hair.

"I know cub but it still sticks me off having to leave you here the both of you" said Sirius with a defeated sigh.

"We'll just have to be very careful what we do and who we talk to until we get out of here" said Paige with a heavey sigh

"I think I may have an idea but you two are going to have to hang on until Christmas at least before we and do anything" said Remus with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Okay Mooney spill it" said Sirius with a playful growl.

**With Snape and Dumbledore just after everyone left.**

"Albus you aren't planning on spreading potter from his little girlfriend are you as I have ready said he will even more trouble than he already is if you do" sneered Snape.

"I do Severus but I'm going to have to make her disappear and maybe that werewolf and that blasted dog too" said Dumbledore stroking is beard.]

"And what would that be then Albus?" asked Snape with a look of glee in his eyes.

"Well my dear boy I'm going to need you to brew a few shall we say exotic potions for me this year" said Dumbledore.

"And which potions would they be then Albus?" asked Snape with an inquisitive look.

"well just for the moment my boy I need you to brew the Amortentia for me and make it in to a perfume" said Dumbledore with and insane twinkle in his eye.

"ALBUS are you mad that potion is illegal and could get me thrown in Azkaban I refused to even attempted it you know the last person to used the Amortentia was killed along with wizard she was attempting to ensnare with it!" thundered Snape

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL SEE THE INSIDE OF AZKABAN AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT IT WILL BE SIRIUS BLACK OLD CELL!" roared Dumbledore his usual grandfatherly façade gone.

When Snape look into Dumbledore's eyes he knew the man meant every word he had just said he had only seen that look in one other person in his life it was Voldermort and he knew from personal experience from Voldermort that Dumbledore when carry out this threat down to the small detail.

He needed to warn potter as much as he didn't want to he knew that the head master was planning something and if he wanted the Amortentia he knew it was going to be drastic.

"As you wish Albus but you know its going to take time and to brew this potion one wrong move and I could blow half the castle up" Said Snape it was only the years of working for voldermort that he was able to lie to the headmaster and hopeful get away with it !

"I knew you see it my way my boy now off you go I assume you need to prepare for you first lesson tomorrow?" asked Dumbledore the winkle back in his eye.

"Yes headmaster I do and I assume I have the Gryffindor's tomorrow so I shall have to prepare for Mr long-bottom and his wave of destruction" said Snape sweeping out of the office and back down to his rooms.

If he had stayed a few seconds longer he would have seen the head masters phoenix gave the headmaster a sorrowful look and give a cry that would chill most men to the bone before flashing out of the room Dumbledore just sat back in his chair and reached for his bowl of lemon drops with a devlish winkle in his eye.

"Soon Mr potter you little girlfriend shall be out of my hair and you shall be back under my control right where you belong!" chuckled Dumbledore.

Hi hope you enjoyed this chappie I have added a few bits to it ! Hope you enjoyed it ! R+R


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did through but he belongs to JK. Rowling BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

_(Flash back)_

_**With Snape and Dumbledore just after everyone left.**_

_"Albus you aren't planning on spreading potter from his little girlfriend are you as I have ready said he will even more trouble than he already is if you do" sneered Snape._

_"I do Severus but I'm going to have to make her disappear and maybe that werewolf and that blasted dog too" said Dumbledore stroking is beard.]_

_"And what would that be then Albus?" asked Snape with a look of glee in his eyes._

_"Well my dear boy I'm going to need you to brew a few shall we say exotic potions for me this year" said Dumbledore._

_"And which potions would they be then Albus?" asked Snape with an inquisitive look._

_"well just for the moment my boy I need you to brew the Amortentia for me and make it in to a perfume" said Dumbledore with and insane twinkle in his eye._

_"ALBUS are you mad that potion is illegal and could get me thrown in Azkaban I refused to even attempted it you know the last person to used the Amortentia was killed along with wizard she was attempting to ensnare with it!" thundered Snape_

_"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL SEE THE INSIDE OF AZKABAN AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT IT WILL BE SIRIUS BLACK OLD CELL!" roared Dumbledore his usual grandfatherly façade gone._

_When Snape look into Dumbledore's eyes he knew the man meant every word he had just said he had only seen that look in one other person in his life it was Voldermort and he knew from personal experience from Voldermort that Dumbledore when carry out this threat down to the small detail._

_He needed to warn potter as much as he didn't want to he knew that the head master was planning something and if he wanted the Amortentia he knew it was going to be drastic._

"_As you wish Albus but you know its going to take time and to brew this potion one wrong move and I could blow half the castle up" Said Snape it was only the years of working for voldermort that he was able to lie to the headmaster and hopeful get away with it !_

"_I knew you see it my way my boy now off you go I assume you need to prepare for you first lesson tomorrow?" asked Dumbledore the winkle back in his eye._

"_Yes headmaster I do and I assume I have the Gryffindor's tomorrow so I shall have to prepare for Mr long-bottom and his wave of destruction" said Snape sweeping out of the office and back down to his rooms._

_If he had stayed a few seconds longer he would have seen the head masters phoenix gave the headmaster a sorrowful look and give a cry that would chill most men to the bone before flashing out of the room._

_(End flash back)_

"Okay Mooney are you going to spill your plan or not?" asked Sirius who pacing around the room and getting impatient

"Padfoot clam down and I will tell you what I have planned" growled Mooney while shoving Sirius in to a chair

"Okay well my plan is simple your all aloud home for the Christmas holidays right well is holiday you come and spend it with me and pad foot" said a grinning Remus

"That's a good plan mooney there only one problem" said Harry with a sigh

"What's that then Harry?" asked Sirius with a confused look.

"Dumbledore isn't going to let Harry out of sight he will try every tick in the book to keep him here" said Paige with a frustrated sigh

"He cant stop Harry from spending the holiday with me if I have permission from his guardians now can he" said Remus with a wolfish grin

"They'll never agree to that it comes under the harry can do anything he might enjoy law" muttered Harry

"Hey mooney when you go and see them just let them know if they wont give you permission I'll have my folks come around and talk to them and that they can use magic to make there life's a living Miserere" said Paige with a grin

"But Paige you folks aren't well you know" whispered harry

"I know that but they don't do they" said Paige as the others bust out laughing

"Come on Harry its getting late we best had back to the common room before it gets any later" said Paige

"I know i wish we didn't have to though i miss you guys so much when i cant see you!

"Dont worry pup after christmas we'll togther alot more just wait and see" said Sirius with a cheecky grin

The four exchanged hugs and promises to owl each other when ever they could over the course of the year and Remus prosimed to inform them of how his meeting with Durselys when as well.

**With Ron Hermione and Ginny**

"Hey Ginny have you seen Harry?" asked Ron

"No sorry Ron why is something wrong?" asked Ginny who was sat with Hermione

"No I just wanted to ask him if wanted a game of chess that's all" said Ron with a chess set under his arm

"Ron are you telling me you haven't seen Harry since we got to the common room?" asked Hermione jumping up from her seat.

"Yeah but this is Harry he's more than likely gone off some where with his new girl friend" said ron with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Do you think that's safe I know she's Harry's girlfriend and all but what do we really know about her?" asked Hermione not noticing the entrance opening and Harry and Paige coming in.

"Well none of us know her Hermione that's why we have to get to know her before we can pass judgment " said Ginny with annoyed sigh

"Well I don't trust her she could be a death eater for all we know I know Harry's told us that's she not but she could have been lying!" shrieked Hermione getting the attention of the whole common room which had fallen deathly silent.

"Well Hermione if you feel so strongly about my relationship why haven't you gone running to Dumbledore yet I think he would love to hear what you have to say" Said Harry in a dangerous tone of voice which caused a few of the students near him to back away from him.

"H-Harry I didn't know you where there" stammered Hermione who was looking rather pale.

"Well carry on then I wanna hear what you have to say now?" said Harry who was starting to lose his temper

"Harry love clam down I can kind of see where she's coming from" said Paige placing a hand on his shoulder

Harry just gave her a bewildered look and shook his head he knew it wasn't Hermione fault it just ticked him off that so many people did trust his judgment.

"Hey Hermione can we go up to your dorm and talk this though with out the whole common room hearing?" asked Paige with a smile/

"Sure do you mind if Ginny comes to I think she would like to know as well that's if you don't mind?" asked a blushing Hermoine as very eye in the common room was now fixed on the two girls.

"Sure I don't mind if that's what makes you feel more comfortable Hermione" said Paige

"Thanks come on Ginny I have a feeling this is gonna be a long chat" Hermione whispered to the red head as they both got up and started towards the stair case.

"See you later handsome hopeful I can get this stored out tonight so things to get out of hand" said Paige then she gave him a quick kiss which got most of the students cat calling and wolf whistling as she walk towards the two girls.

Harry just stood there with a goofy look on his face until Ron nudged him and asked him if he wanted a game off chess which knocked him out of his trance like state.

"Sure mate I'd love a game you can tell him what you've been up to this summer while I was away" said Harry as they sat down on the seats Hermoine and Ginny just left.

"Harry just a quick question before we start?" Asked Ron with a blush

"Sure mate whats up?" said Harry with a confused look he'd never seen ron blush like he was now

"HowdidyouknowyoulikedPaige" said Ron in one quick breath

"Sorry mate I didn't quite catch that" said Harry with a small laugh

Ron took a deep claming breath before he ask the question again/

"How did you know you liked Paige" asked Ron

Of all the questions in the world Harry did not expect ron to ask him this one !

Okay I'll leave it here for now ! Hopeful I'll possible get another chapter up today fingers crossed ! Until then R+R!


End file.
